


Fifty shades of SuperCorp

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After working with Cat Grant for so long, you could imagine Kara's surprise when she finds out about one of Cats old friends.OrCat Grant introduces an old friend, Lena Luthor, to her staff during a visit. Prompting the new, young CEO to get the hots for her mentors assistant.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 334





	1. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read or watched 50 shades of grey, I just like the title.

Kara usually always left five minutes early to get Cat Grant her lunch order. Today was Tuesday, so it was black coffee, a salad, and a side of sweet potato fries from Noonans and Big Belly Burger. Kara had her boss's orders for each day memorized to the T, however, today as she stood up to leave, Cat Grant stepped out of her office. "Keira? Where are you going?" 

Kara stood frozen for a moment, thinking she did something wrong. "To get lunch, Ms Grant." She replied obediently. The older woman made a face of realization and nodded her head. "Well, you dont need to." She stated, before starting to walk away

"Oh, what's the occasion?" She suddenly blurted out, still frozen behind her desk. Cat Grant slowly turned around, giving Kara a look of disapproval. "Keira, I dont care about what goes on with you, you dont care about what goes on with me. Let's keep it like that." The woman shut Kara down, before strutting past her sassily, still glaring at her as the elevator doors closed.

Kara slumped in embarrassment, trying to hide her bright red face from her co workers, who totally didn't just eavesdrop the entire interaction. "Ouch.." Winn said, now standing beside her desk. Kara playfully hit him, harder than it appeared, forcing him to wince in pain, one of the few who knows her secret.

"Oh ha ha. That was the worst moment of my life." Kara cringed, burying her face in her hands. Winn rolled his eyes at the sentence. "Oh c'mon. It lasted like, 5 seconds." He joked, but the glare he got in return was everything less than friendly.

"Kara, c'mon. You know her. Shes going to forget this interaction every happened." Winn tried to reassure, and it worked a little. "It feels so, illegal, to not be getting her lunch right now." Kara admits.

Winn laughs as he walks backwards, falling into his seat, speaking as he does so. "Fear, right? craziest thing." He smirks, turning back towards his computer screen, typing away at whatever program is opened up this time.

Kara couldn't help but naturally be curious. It was so out of routine for her boss, to go out for lunch, or wherever she was going. What if Ms Grant got hurt? Or kidnapped? Or became more rude? All those terrible, terrible things, what if she got poisoned? Oh no...it would all be Kara's fault.

"Look at you. Still cant believe you made it." An unfamiliar voice perked up in Kara's super hearing. A voice with every word spoken, drenched itself in as much mystery as it did desire. Overtime, her super hearing created images in her brain, and this voice created nothing but oceans. All her brain could pull from this voice was the curious mysteries of the ocean and its histories.

Of course, no one else in the office heard it, but it was followed with Cat Grant's. "Well, I'm lucky you decided to move to National City. It's been ages!" The older woman spoke in a tone much to excited and happy, for it to be the Cat Grant everyone knew and begrudgingly loved.

Kara's hearing zoned out as she heard the elevator ding, and the sound of footsteps approaching. She continued typing away at her computer, until Cat Grant stayed standing in front of her desk. "...And this, is my assistant, Keria." Cat said, pointing in front of her, at Kara.

Kara looked up, stopping the typing on her keyboard. "Ms Grant. How was your lunch?" She asked, looking at Cat, and the woman beside her, who looked, oddly familiar.

"Good, thank you." Cat says, startling Kara. In the whole two years of working with her, Cat Grant had only ever said 'Thank you' once. After a moment, Cat spoke again. "Keria, this is Lena Luthor, an old friend of mine. Surely you've heard of her." Cat introduced, moving her hand beside her, motioning towards the brunette. She stood a little taller than Cat, sporting a slick, high ponytail, and a dark red suit, with a mesh undershirt.

"Hello." She greeted cooly. Kara stared for a minute, unsure of how to feel. Angry? That her family hurt Clark so much? Surprised? That she was in front of her? That she was even more beautiful than Clark told her.

Clark used to tell Kara all about his run-ins with Lena Luthor, how she was always nice, even while he was dressed in his super suit. How he always assumed that she was just trying to gain his trust, as Lex did.

Kara pulled herself from her thoughts to realize she was staring. She stuttered, before noticing the Luthor held her hand out for the assistance to shake. Kara took the handshake, awkwardly fidgeting with her glasses. "Hello... and its Kara." The assistant corrected her boss.

"Nice meeting you." Ms Luthor said, giving Kara's hand a quick squeeze, before pulling away, and as she followed Cat Grant into her office, she flashed Kara a quick smirk, before closing the big, glass doors.

Kara immiedietly looked back at her computer screen, sheepishly tucking stray hair behind her ear, praying to Rao that no one saw how red and hot her cheeks were. 

Kara didn't know why she felt like this. It was as if having a loss for breath, her chest feeling lighter than clouds, her cheeks were hotter than anything she ever felt before. She never got like this, so flustered and awkward. Was it the sly and flirtatious look in the Luthors eyes? Or perhaps the fact that Kara would never be able to get close to the woman, because of their families. Either way, Alex was definitely hearing of this.

Kara tried her hardest not to eavesdrop their conversation with her super hearing, but it was difficult. Kara felt such a pull from the Luthor. One she never felt before, it wasn't a 'soulmates' kind of pull, like she read about in school, but more of a curiosity pull. She wanted- no, - _needed_ to know more about this woman, about Lena Luthor.

Every so often, she would quickly tune in, catching a word or two from their conversation, which consisted mostly of chatting about the time they lost. From what she gathered, Ms Luthor was a student majoring in Medical and Science when they met. Cat was still building CatCo, somehow, these two women clicked, and became bestfriends. They met in a coffeeshop one day, when Cat Grant ordered, and Lena was too busy studying to notice a customer actually came to the small shop. They talked for a bit, and ended up becoming good friends. Cat Grant even opened up about her pregnancy and uncertaincy of motherhood to the young woman.

Kara was facinated by the tone in which her boss spoke in. It didnt sound like Cat Grant at all, more like, how Kara and Winn spoke, it sounded like she actually had feelings, and cared what Ms Luthor thought about her.

After a few more hours of taking side glances at the woman, and eavesdropping a word or two, she couldnt help but watch as the two said their goodbyes, and Ms Luthor step out of the office. She looked to her conouter screen faster than a bullet, hoping that the Luthor didnt notice her staring.

"It was nice meeting you, Kara." Ms Luthor said kindly, standing infront of her desk. Kara looked up and smiled, taking the Luthors hand again for a quick shake, before the brunette walked away.

Kara didnt know how she did it, but somehow, even with Kaeas super senses, she couldnt feel Ms Luthor slide a small card into her hand during the handshake.

Kara smiled as she looked down at the card, a number written on it, along with beautiful writing. _I hope we can talk more?_ Kara was almost beaming, forcing herself to hide her excitement beneath the hair that she let fall to hide her face.

"Im telling you Alex, shes just...." Kara sighed as she gushed. Immiedietly after returning home, she called Alex and invited her over for dinner. Kara was going red just talking about her, of course, she had no idea why. 

"So shes really moving here?" Alex asked, piling more chinese food on her plate, sitting on the couch across from Kara, who sat in her chair. "Apparently. Thats what Ms Grant said" Kara explained.

They ordered food, but Kara couldnt find an appetite, her mind only wandered. Then, she remembered the number on the card. Her eyes darted to her bag, which sat on the kitchen island. "What? What is it?" Alex asked, noticing the very obvious movements.

"Its uh, its nothing." Kara stuttered after a moment, making a mental note to text the number later. "But I spoke to her briefly, and she-" Kara spoke up, clearing her throat, before being cut off. "You spoke to her?" Alex asked in amazement. "We yes, Ms Grant introduced her to me and I couldnt just ignore her. But she seems really nice and genuine." Kara shrugged.

Alex raised her brows as she finished chewing. "Kara, her entire family is against yours." Alex explained. "Yes, but she doesnt know that I am Supergirl." Kara sighed, her phone beeping, along with Alex's

"Speaking of Supergirl, looks like we are needed." Kara joked, cocking her brow. Alex sighed and put her plate down. "Yes, i suppose." She joked back, standing up, following Kara as the blonde ripped her clothing off, revealing her supersuit.

The location they were forwarded was over the large bay. A huge cargo plane lost its engine, carrying many loads of chemicals and other non-biodegradables, a plane National City did not want crashing into its harbor.

Kara sped into the air, J'onn following in tow, as they used all their force to keep the plane from crashing, with both of them leveling the weight out, they managed to carry the plane to the nearby feild, just by the runway.

Kara heavied. She had carried many planes before, but this one was exceptionly heavy. She ripped open the cockpit door, the two passengers were passed out from lack of oxygen, courtesy of the broken windows.

She helped the medics carry them out, before finding her spot beside Alex and J'onn. By the time she came out of the plane, the police had already taped the area off, forcing citizens to stay outside the yellow tape.

"Let me through! It was my shipment. Move!" A familliar voice butted in, the trio looked towards the tape, a familliar brunette catching her eye. "Ms Luthor!" Kara called out, semi-forgetting she was dressed as Supergirl.

"Ah, yes, hello Supergirl." Ms Luthor brushed past the police and DEO agents, walking towards the plane. "Ma'am. You shouldnt be past the yellow tape." J'onn says, standing infront of the Luthor. Ms Luthor glared at his extended hand. "Sir, im sure you mean well," she began, oushing hus hand down and away from her. "But that plane is property of Luthor Corp, and uess you want a lawsuit on your hands, I suggest you move." She spat fiercely, staring J'onn down. "And before you speak, I dont care what agency you work at, I dont care youre an alien, just move." She spat again, shoving his shoulder with her own as she walked by, leaving him speechless.

Alex chuckled and leaned in close to Kara. "'Nice and Genuine,' you say?" She joked, elbowing Kara in the side, completely unaware of Karas zoned out state, the assistants eyes staring at the Luthor as she walked.


	2. "Its just lunch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of useless lesbians being useless lesbians
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for this fic so 😌😌😏😌

"Hello?" Her voice echoed from the phone. Kara took the courtesy to call Ms Luthor before it got too late. Scrambling just after sbe got home from the plane accident, to call her "Uh...hi, its Kara. I uh... i was going to text you but i didnt know if this was your work number or uh... yeah" the kryptonian blurted out, mentally face palming at her inablility to form a coherent sentence.

"Yet it is 10pm. Thats late for a work call." The Luthor responded after a minute, but the chuckle Ms Luthor muted from the call didnt go unnoticed by Karas super hearing, her face displaying a heavy shade of red, along with deep embarrassment.

Kara swallowed her spit, trying to find every ounce of confidence in her voice to match Ms Luthors. "Yet you picked up." She retorted cleverly, semi-mocking the other woman for her choice of words and replacing that facepalm with a high five. 

The line was silent for a minute, and Kara awkwardly looked towards the tv, which was replaying the news from earlier. The most highlighted part, was the interaction between the Super and the Luthor.

"You got me. Should I be saving your number as a contact?" The Luthors flirtatious voice took the silence. Kara nodded slowly, not realizing that Ms Luthor couldnt see her. "U-uh... yes." She stammered, a light chuckle receiving the other end of the line. "Would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow?" Ms Luthor asked, and Kara could feel her whole body tense.

She had no thought as to why this was happening, but she shifted in her seat on her plush couch, trying to drown the feeling of butterflies in her stomach by tensing even more so. "Yes." She replied simply. "Great. I'll message you the details tomorrow."

"Sounds.....great.." Kara replied awkwardly, trying to hide the weird sensation of excitement boiling inside her chest. A light chuckle came from the other end, making Kara smile. _How is it, her being a Luthor?_

Even if Alex couldnt see it, Ms Luthor acted nothing like her brother, even with the very minimal words they spoke to eachother, Kara could sense the good in her, sure, maybe the woman might have some secrets, but Kara is not one to judge based on secrets, hell, her entire life is based on one sacrid secret.

"Goodnight, Kara," the womam spoke. An odd choice of wording, but it made Kara smile none the less. "Goodnight, Ms Luthor." Kara hummed happily back. "Ew. Call me Lena." Ms Luthor immedietly shot back. "Oh, right uh.. sorry. Goodnight, _Lena._ " Kara tried to speak as confidently as the Luthor, but she couldnt.

The line went dead, and Kara pulled her phone from her ear to urgently save the Luthors number as a contact, smiling as she typed the name 'Lena' and pressed 'save.' Kara glanced up from her phone, to the tv, her stomach churning this weird feeling as she stared at the Luthor.

Kara stepped into Noonans, where the two decided to meet. Kara spent all morning getting ready, for some reason. She woke up early for once, took a shower, hastily got dressed, and made sure not to eat too much for breakfast.

She looked around, until she found the familliar jet black hair of the woman sitting alone in a booth. "Ms- Lena." Kara corrected herself, speaking as she walked over. Lena looked up at her, smiling, her dark red lipstick contrasting her pale skin and bold green eyes.

"Kara, hello. Please, sit." She said, motioning to the seat opposite of her. Kara nodded and greatfully took the seat. She had been to Noonans a thousand times, already memorizing her order. "How are you?" The Luthor asked, her eyes darting down to the menu infront of her.

"Good uh.. i should be asking you, I saw the news last night." Kara stuttered, glancing once at her phone, a text from Alex alerting her screen. 

_where are you?_

"oh yeah. Dont remind me" Lena rolled her eyes, speaking in a flat, monotone. Kara instanrly shot up. "Oh no, did something happen?" She asked, her tone seeping of genuine worry. Lena sighed and closed her menu, placing it atop Karas at the edge of the table. "Nothing just," Lena began, heaving a deep sigh. "An important shipment was destroyed in the accident. But Supergirl and her sidekick are at no blame," Lena continued, tucking her hair behind her ear, she kept eyecontact with Kara. "It probably isnt easy to stop a cargo jet." Lena joked, and Kara let out a hesitant laugh. It was true, her back ached for a few hours after that. "I bet..." Kara trailed.

"So, how is being Cat's assistant? I never thought she would find someone to stand her, it must be tiring." Lena spoke smoothly, a smirk pulling the cornor of her lips. Kara nodded and looked down, fidgetting with her glasses. "Heh, yeah..."

"Ive known Cat for ages now. I know she can be, whats it called... a diva." Lena explained, smiling now. Kara could tell easily that this lunch would be pleasent. "Definetly!" She joked back. 

"So, uhm, what made you want to move here?" Kara asked after they made their orders, and got their drinks, her lips making their way around her milkshakes straw. Lena sighed. "To rebrand LuthorCorp and change my families buisness from evil, anti-alien, to take a more medicinal aproach, more medicinal and scientific. I already have three new labs being built as we speak." Lena explained, fiddling with the tea she ordered.

"How do you drink that?" Kara blurted, man, she really had a problem with speaking bluntly, huh? Lena looked down at her tea, then back to Kara. "You dont like tea?" She asked, a faint accent dancing across her voice. Kara cringed and shook her head. "Nah. Its nasty."

Lena let out a short, low laugh, covering her mouth as it made her smile widely. "I dont know if I can be friends with someone who hates tea," Lena joked, and Kara rolled her eyes. "We're friends?" She blurted out again, shock falling on her face. 

The Luthor quirked her brow as she continued tinkering with her drink, giving Kara a small smile. "If you want," her tone made karas face light up, a smile spreading across her face. "Of course, I'd like that." Kara smiled.

Lena smiled, but sighed it away. "But in all seriousness, I saw the whole 'Supergirl' thing, and wanted to make a better brand for my name. Not my families name, my own name. I saw this as an opportunity to show the supers that not all Luthors are the same." Lena smiled, and it made Karas heart melt. "Well, you seem very nice and pleasent so far, im sure Supergirl would love you."

Lena frowned slightly at the assistants words. "Maybe..." Lena muttered, before sighing and resuming her talking. "But I've planned it all out, im just not going to bother with her. Whats the point in worrying about a Luthor, if she isnt even bothering? From what ive seen, the supers, or Superman atleast, have alot of pride and a huge ego. What better way to annoy them then to ignore them? I wouldnt be doing anything wrong, and whatever biased opinion she has will have to be forced away." Lena continued

A moment of silence began as Kara thiught about everything Lena said. "Youve really planned this all out, huh?" Kara asks, and again, Lenas laugh is all her superhearing could tune into.

Kara slumped into a chair at the DEO. "Im serious, shes the nicest person ever!" Kara boasted, staring at Alex and J'onn as they typed away on their computers. "She isnt like Lex."

"Supergirl, we found traces of Kryptonite on that plane." J'onn says loudly and sternly, forcing Kara to glare, but think hesitantly about what she said at lunch earlier. 'Im not doing anything wrong.' Was she lying? what if one of those labs wereny a normal, scientific lab? What if... what if she did hate kryptonians? What if she had a wah of knowing who was who? What if _she knew?_

"Supergirl?" J'onn snapped infront of her, trying to get the kryptoians attention. "You sajd you met for lunch with her?" He inquired, and Kara nodded. "It was just lunch, she didnt talk abiut anything evil or nothing." Kara protested against her boss and sister. "I dont, I dont think she knew the kryptonite was on the plane." Alex and J'onn judged Lena with their biased opinions, but after their lunch, Kara wouldnt hesitate to stand up for the woman.

"Invetory was done, everything on the plane, was written in her name." Alex explained, a soft expression on her face. But Kara only shook her head. "She said she doesnt hold any budge against any kryptonians, even after Cl- Superman was constantly harassing her." Kara stated.

"She said she wont bother, that theres no point, since all she wants to do is rebrand LuthorCorp, into medicinal studies and science." Kara explained, skumping even further in the DEO chair. Alex sighed, her sister was very stubborn.

Especially when it came to her _friends._

"Speaking of the devil, we'll be sending you with your cousin to do an interview with Ms Luthor. In all fairness, we feel much safer if you go with him, unlike you, he already has his opinion set." J'onn continued, which only lead to worse thoughts.

If Clark knows she is here, and where her office is, what would he do? Would he treay her like he treated Lex? Thinking about it, Kara would have no problem protecting Lena. She couldnt pin-point it exactly, but she knew deep down that Lena was telling the truth, that she didny intend to bother Supergirl or harass her like Lex did to Superman. That she would keep her distance, rebrand her company, and focus on the confusing work that Kara couldnt seem to understand, even after Lena had explained it more than 5 times.

"Fine. I'll go." Kara spat. "But only to keep Clark in check. You two wont get anything out of me from that interview." The kryptonian glared, now standing. She pointed between her sister and boss as she spoke, her eyes squinting and her brows tensing.

"Of course" Alex said with a smile. "No promises." J'onn retorted. They spoke in unison, looking at eachother after the words left their mouths, alex giving him a sly grin. Kara sighed, walking out of the office, she shot up into the sky, letting the cool breeze hit her skin.

From where she was, she could see most of National City, the outskirts just blending in the fog of the night. Kara loved to just float up here, it was calming. If she zoned out, it was silent, as silent as it would get with her super hearing. Sometimes, she would hover up here when she couldnt sleep.

However, when she opened her eyes, they landing on a specific building, large bold lettering down the side. "Lena.." she muttered under her breath, noticing the lights still on. It was late this night, and Kara desperately wanted to land on the balcony, but what Lena said stayed with her. 

But Kara didnt have a biased opinion, well she did now, but it wasnt bad. Her opinion of Lena was that she meant good, that she was truthful and wished to extend her career in peace. However, before Kara could contradict her thoughts, her boots made a soft thump on the balcony of LuthorCorp, and her body already tapped on the glass.

The chair spun around, and Lenas face flushed with shock as she looked the Super up and down. Kara even looked at herself, worrying that somehow, she wasnt in her supersuit. But she was, Lena was just shocked to see her.

"Supergirl.." she muttered, staring the tall, blonde kryptonian down. The super waved with a small smile, and for a moment, it seemed that the kryptonian couldnt speak english, even though she spoke it on camera perfectly.

Lena motioned towards the door with her hand, relaxing even more into her office chair, which was taller than her when she sat in it. Kara awkwardly walked over and opened the door, staring around at the huge, beautiful office. "I like your office.." the super muttered, still admiring her surroundings, until she met eye to eye with the Luthor. "What do you want, Supergirl?" 

The way she spoke was so defensive and harsh, Kara nearly swore this was a different woman. She wasnt as relaxed, or charming when she spoke as she was when speaking to Kara, or even Cat Grant.

Kara let out a deep sigh. "Your cargo plane," Kara begun, not completely intending for it to come out in such a shaky, awkward tone. "Yes...what of it?" The brunette spat, typing away at her laptop, busying herself. "There was traces of kryptonite on it." Kara stated slowly.

Lenas eyes slowly looked up to Kara ominously, a flash of anger present. "There was what!?" She spat, although she very well heard what the super said. The Luthor let a fist rake out on her desk, causing everything to shake. Kara even flinched at the sudden outburst, even if nothing a human could make would hurt her.

"Did- did you not know?" Kara asked, the the Luthor shot her another glare. "That was the missing container.." kara muttered under her breath, quiet enough that Lena couldnt hear, as there was no eay Supergirl wouldve known that.

"I didnt mean any offence, Supergirl. I was simply transfering the kryptonite here, wherr Lex couldnt get it, if he escaped. I have a room and everything it was to be stored in if you dont trust me." The Luthor explained, her nerves now calmer, her expression back to her stoic ways.

"No no no-" Kara stammered, trying to find the words. "No I do. I trust you, I do. I just, the agency I work with doesnt, and id rather believe you than them." Kara explained, and Lena nodded, but squinted her eyes. "You trust me?" She muttered, it was obvious that she didnt mean to say it aloud, as her eyes went wide the moment the words slipped from her grasp 

"Of course. You havent given me a reason not to." Kara explained. "I believe you have good intentions, I, er, im close with Kara Danvers, and she wouldnt stop talking about you, and how she trusts you." Kara semi lied. It was true, the minute she left lunch with Lena, she couldnt keep still, she was so excited to have a new friend, she wanted Lena to feel welcomed in National City, even if she was the only one who believed it. Well, her and Cat Grant.

"You... are?" Lena inquired, cocking an eyebrow. She looked past the super and nodded slowly, a small smile on her cheeks. "And, I mean, you havent been threatening the entire time Ive been here." Kara shrugged. "Thats enough for me."

Lena scoffed, nodding as she came back to reality. "You genuinely think im not like my brother? That i wont carry on the harsh truth of the Luthors?" Lena asked, her face displaying a mixture of bordem and dispbelief.

Kara eagerly shook her head. "You dont seem or act like one." The super smiled, fading rather quicker than she wished, as she heard her comms buzzing. At the sight of the kryptonian tense, the Luthor questioned.

"I have to, go. A bomb threat. I hope we can talk more?" Kara asked, slyly leaving a hint to what Lena had written on the card. The brunette thought for a minute. "Sure." She said, giving a weak smile as her eyes followed the kryptonian out of the office, and into the air.

Just then, did the Luthor let herself smile stupidly and blush. Internally gushing about what the super said. 'She wouldnt stop talking about you. How she trusts you." Repeated on and on in her mind. Flustering the woman, until she couldnt even focus on sending one email.


	3. Lex Luthors sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little long because I couldnt find a neutual place to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hopefully you guys have found a reliable source of serotonin. Im still looking 🖐😗
> 
> Also im just realising the amount of spelling errors and im sorry. Im a fast typer and dont like to reread every 10 minutes to make sure it makes sense.
> 
> Enjoyy :)))

Kara beamed down at her phone, unaware at the large smile that silently crept across her face. She was texting Lena, obviously. They had been messaging all week so far, and although Kara didnt tell Lena that she would be joining the reporter later for a interview, it was a free excuse to see her friend again.

"Keira!" Cat Grants voice snapped infront of her. Kara eyes darted up, widening slowly. She turned her phone off and sat up straighter, pursing her lips, her entire body tensing. "Y-yes, Ms Grant?" She stuttered. This had been the first time Cat approached her while she was slacking off.

But Cat didnt seem upset, unknowing to the kryptonian, Cat saw who she was messaging, choosing not to comment, but that wasnt the main reason why Cat was at her assistants desk. "This is Nia. She is new, I want you to mentor her." Cat word vomitted, gesturing to the short, sheepish woman beside her.

She had fair pale skin, dark, curly locks. Her eyes were something else. Hiding a story behind them that Kara waz so desperate to learn.

Karas face returned to its eager smile, and she sprang from her. "Kara Danvers." She said happily, holding her hand out. Nia stared at her hand and hesitantly took it. "Nia Nal." She greeted, tensing at the assistants grip. "You can start by taking her on your lunch runs. Also give her a tour." Cat instructed after ther awkward encounter.

"Well, its almost time to go." Kara smiled, looking from her boss, to her new co worker. "Its thursday, so we go to big belly burger," Kara explained, grabbing her jacket and her purse, her voice being Nias main focus, as their terrifying boss strutted back to her office.

Nia stumbled over her feet, as she followed. She early wasnt used to sifting through the large crowds of employees at CatCo. As they reached the elevator, Kara turned to the shorter brunette. "Nervous?" She asked with a smirk. "Y-yes.. its sooo, crazy, here..." Nia ranted, looking back at Kara as the doors closed.

"You'll get used to it. Just dont be too overwhelming on yourself. Its easy to stress." Kara explained, remembering her first few days as Cats assistant. She was a fumbling mess, usually having to go out and re-order Cats lunches, as she always seemed to mes it up somehow.

The walk was nice, Kara managed to make Nia feel more comfortable, comfortable enough to open up, and Kara listened, intriuiged, until a buzzing came from her phone, and she changed her focus. She pulled her phone from her pocket, it was two new messages, from Lena.

**Lena:** _Come to my office for Lunch?_

 **Lena:** _I can order something._

Kara immiedietly forgot abiut listening to Nia, and instead imagined herself in Lenas office, the same beautiful office she saw last week. She sucked the skin inside her cheek, contemplating leaving Nia on her first day.

**Kara:** _Sure. Im at Big Belly Burger right now. Want anything?_

 **Lena:** _ou, sure. A plain salad with a side of fries. I'll pay you back._

 **Kara:** _no its okay. Since its at your office, I'll buy._

 **Lena:** _you sure?_

 **Kara:** _yes. No worries, I promise <3_

Kara didnt know what urged her to add the heart, maybe to sound more reassuring? She knew that Lena was very touchy when it came to promises. The Luthor not being able to promise Kara that she would call her when she got home. Of course, around 9pm, she got the call, as Lena could never forget Karas request. Her face, however, lit up at Lenas next message.

**Lena:** _< 3_

Kara continued to beam as they rounded the block, the large, brightly coloured fast food building appearing infront of them. "Im gonna stab Ms Grant." Nia spoke, causing Kara to immiedetly glare, shock coursing throughjer blood. "What?! Nia!" "Oh finally. Who were you texting? You completely ignored me." Nia pouted, and Kara dipped her head, heat crawling up her neck and to her cheeks. 

"Sorry, I was uh, texting a friend. Do you mind bringing Cat her lunch? Im going to meet up with her." Kara asked, rambling as she opened the door for Nia. "I guess, but what do I say when Cat asked where you've gone?" Nia asked, nervousness present in her voice. 

Kara shrugged, whenever Alex would demand an impromtu Lunch, Kara would just force James or Winn to come pick up the food, so this seemed like no big deal. "Tell her.... " Kara began as they made their way to the machines to order, the blonde squinting her eyes, a sudden curiosity boiling inside her. "Tell her Im with Lena." 

Nia shot her a look, watching the kryptonian put the order incredibly fast. "Lena? Lena Luthor? Thats who you were texting?" Nia asked with shock. Kara shot her a confused look as she pulled her card out. "Yeah, why?"

Nia shrugged, grabbing the slip of paper with their number on it. "I just didnt think you attracted very many millionaires. Certainly not Ms Grant." Nia joked, making Kara roll her eyes. "Lena isnt a millionaire. She is a billionaire. There is a difference." 

Kara gave Nia her number, incase something happened while she was out with Lena, and handed Nia the lunch order, instructing her that "..and I cannot stress this enough, she hates her food being brought in a bag, unkess its chinese. So take the containers out of the bag before you go inside."

Kara sped walked to LuthorCorp, which Lena wanted to rename to L-Corp, stating that the 'L' doesnt need to mean 'Luthor.' She slowly ate the bag fries on the walk. Kara loved having Lunches with Lena, and although this was only the fourth time, she found she spent these lunches with a much more positive mood than before, even if she was feeling down in the dumps. Lena always knew how to cheer her up.

Lenas assistant smiled and nodded to Kara. "Shes not busy." Jess reassured, and Kara gave a smile, handing the assistant a small iced coffee. Even if Jess didnt ask, and always tried to refuse, Kara felt bad carrying a bag of delicious food past the assistant each time. She would always bring her a drink, or a donut or bagel. Jess wasnt picky, only that she didnt like condiments on her food, alot like Lena, who hated all salad dressing and especially mayo. The Luthor loathed mayo more than anything.

Kara opened the office door, and Lena looked over, a smile growing on her face. "Theres my favourite blonde!" She teased, standing up from her desk and walking over to give Kara a hug. When she did, Kara was reminded of the first time they hugged. Lena was stressed, and asked Kara if she ciuld stop by, to vent, and ofcourse Kara did, bringing Lenas favourite donuts from Noonans. Kara initiared the hug, as Lena walked up to her. It took the luthor back a little, and at first, Kara was worried she crossed a boundry, as Lena didnt return it. But after a sigh, she wrapped her arns ariund Kara with a matching tightness, muttering something about needing a hug after the day she had.

As Lena usually stood just under eye-level, Kara immiedietly noticed the womans lack of footwear. "Tough morning?" Kara asked, pulling from the hug and walking over to the sofa, following Lena, who stood a few inches shorter than her now, which was... adorable. "Oh, did I give it away?" She joked sarcastically, sitting down and pulling her legs underneath her, Kara following suit.

Lena always had such a sophisticated wardrobe. She never showed up to work in anything other than buisness attire, today was no different. She wore a brown pencil skirt, along with a black, V-neck flowy blouse, her jacket discarded along the back of said sofa.

Kara handed Lena her food, and she dug in. "Want to talk about it?" Kara asked, and Lena paused, staring ahead of her. She furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes, something Kara found adorable. She always did this when deep in thought. "Mm.. no." She responded with a heavy sigh aswell, scarfing her salad down her throat.

"Understandable" Kara said, and after that, a silence fell over the two. It was comfortable, Kara ways stealing glances at Lena whenever possible, smirking to herself at the Luthors smudged lipstick. They ate in silence for a little while more, before Lena got bored of her salad, and reached for her fries. "So," she begun, clasping Karas attention in a deathly vice grip.

Lena shifted her body so she faced Kara, her right side leaning against the sofas backrest. "Anything new with you?" She asked, staring intently. Kara stuttered for a moment before speaking, there was something about Lenas looks that made her mind completely empty. "Uh.. n-oH! Actually yes!" Kara piped up, a smile om her face, but her hearing picked up a fastly beating heartbeat. However, she chose to ignore it.

"Ms Grant wants me to mentor the new girl! Her name is Nia, and shes super sweet and awkward. Kind of like, a mini-me. Also, super funny." Kara explained with a smile, and the brunette returned it, nodding her head along as she chewed. "Not as funny as you, but, y'know..." Kara quickly retorted, giving Lena a knowing glance, the Luthors cheeks appearing redder thn usual. "....almost." she finished.

"I suppose i'll have to come visit and meet this 'Nia'" Lena spoke with exaggerated hand motions. Kara chuckled as she finished her second burger. "You'd love her!" She reassured, reaching into the bag for a third burger. "Christ all mighty, Kara, you eat like its the end of the world. How? And you literally never gain any weight from it. Where does it go?" Lena joked, her eyes widening as she watched Karas movements.

The blonde smiles and brought one hand down to her stomach "my belly." She joked, biting into her burger. Lenas eyes lingered for a minute before darting back to the bow empty carton of fries she was eating. "Apparently." She smirked, watching Kara from the cornor of her eye.

Just then, Lenas desk phone began to ring loudly, and the brunette sighed, rolling her eyes as she pushed herself off the sofa, past kara and to her desk, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, holding the phone to her ear, and pressing a button on the keypad. Lena nodded her head as the other line spoke. "Okay. Send him in. Thank you Jess."

Lena went to hang up, but stopped for a moment, smiled, and thank Jess again, finally putting the phone down. "Your assistant?" Kara said surely. Lena nodded. "Yes, I hadnt realised how long you've been here. That reporter from The Daily Planet is here for me." Lena explained, sliding her shoes back on, her height rising back to the usual.

Kara internally panicked. It was Clark, no doubt, and Kara was to be with Clark. Granted, she didnt plan to have lunch with Lena, didnt plan to see her at all today until the interview, her face contorting as she read the missed messages on her phone. Kara always silenced her phone whenever she was with Lena, she also didnt wear her comms. She wanted to be completely invested in the conversations, and she almost always was. 

"Oh.. shoot" Kara muttered, hiding her phone back in her pocket, she stood up, almost headbutting the brunette, as she stood on the other side of the small table infront of them, packing up the food. "That was close." She chuckled, stepping a little to the side at the almost-contact. "Whats wrong?"

Kara sighed. "I was supposed to be with that reporter," Kara admitted, cringing as she hoped Lena didnt think the worst of her. "b-but i wasnt going to interview you or anything, he just, he-" Kara quickly snapped, staring at the womans confused face. "Hes my cousin, and he still gets a little nervous and he hasnt been to National City, he interveiwed your brother and it was uncomfortable and he just wanted me here. Dont tell him I told you this becayse-" Kara rambled, quickly helping tidying up.

"Kara, darling, its okay." Lena reassured, placing a hand on Karas shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "You're here now so.." Lena shrugged, grabbing the trash from Kara. "It doesnt matter. Actually, im glad your here, to level out the biased-ness of this reporter. Most interviewers are." Lena reassured again, tossing the trash into a nearby trashcan. But most of her words werent even heard by the kryptonian, instead, Kara froze at the petname. The first time anyone, beside Eliza, called her 'Darling,' she didnt know how to respond. A hot blush creeped up her face as she stammered for a moment, thank Rao the knock on the door pulled Lenas attention away from her.

"Come in" Lena called, sending Kara a smile over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk. Kara shyly followed a little after, the door opening just as she sat in the chair across Lenas desk, the two women looking iver as Clark walked in. "K-Ms Danvers..." he trailed, squinting his eyes, "there you are." He muttered, closing the door behind him. 

Kara smiled. "Mr kent! I was around the area so I stopped by." She smiled, her words a semi-lie. Clark nodded and walked over, towering over his sitting cousin, he gave Lena a biased glare, and the Luthor kept his stare, returning a cold, bittersweet, stoic expression. It was surprising, to see Lenas expression change so quickly, to change from the charming, charismatic anf flirtatious personality that Lena usually dressed in, to this, stern, emotionless persona. Perhaps this was how Lena was around most people? Maybe Kara was lucky enough to have Lenas trust, that she can show her true self.

It made Kara smile, the voice of Lena saying the petname still bouncing around in her mind, making the smile even larger. She knew Lena was just trying to stop her rambling, like friends do, maybe Lena thought te petname would snap Kara out of her trance. Which it did, turning her into a red, flustered mess.

Kara was so in thought, she zoned out the entire first half of the interview, eventually the thoughts werent about the petnane anymore, but about Clark. He was Superman, ofcourse he wiuld be biased. What if he insulted Lena so harshly, Lena though Kara would be the same? That thought alone made Kara zone back in, Lenas voice explaing the reasons why there was kryptonite found on the plane, echoed through her ears, her superhearing picking something else up.

Clark mutter obscenities under his breath. Muttering about how she was lying, that she was a Luthor, that she needed to be stopped. That she was a manipulative bitch, who convinced Kara of her good, as Lex did to him. Karas fact contoeted into anger, snapping her neck to give her cousin a knowing glare, letting him know that she waa no longing in a daze, that she could hear him, and he should shut up. It was times like this, where Kara wished she had J'onns mind reading abilities.

Clark stopped his very silent muttering about Lena, and stared blankly past the Luthor as she spoke, her eyes glancing back tlwards Kara again breifly. Of course Kara had already heard this plan, but as Supergirl, so when Lena looked over that quick moment, something flashed in her eyes. Too quick for Kara to detect, but she knew it was there. Lena let out an annoyed and bored sigh, one in which she didnt realize she was holding. "So, any questions Mr.. Kent." Lena dragged out, staring boringly at Clark.

He squinted his eyes. "You know, Ms Luthor, your argument makes it tempting to believe you." Clark spat, the glare Kara gave him not going unnoticed by himself, or Lena. "But in terms of questions, I have none." He said bluntly. Lena turned her bored stare into a more cooler look, her eyelids falling and a slow inhale. "If thats it, goodbye, Mr Kent." She stated as she opened her eyes. 

Clark looked down to Kara, who still glared at him for what he said. "You coming?" he asked, his snarky tone not being hidden very well. Kara nodded and swallowed her spit, she didnt want to leave, truthfully, but she did have to get back to work, and she wanted a few words with her cousin. "I'll let you know if im free for lunch again tomorrow," Kara said sweetly, changing her demeanor as she turned and spoke to Lena, giving the woman a soft smile. 

Lena smiled back, standing up aswell, she leaned over the desk and accepted Kara goodbye hug. "Will do." She responded as she pulled away, her hands leaving a tingling feeling where she touched. Kara waved softly as she walked out, Lenas eyes following her the entire time.

As soon as they stepped foot outside, Clark stared at Kara. The blonde noticed this, and suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable unfer the stare of her cousin. "What?" She asked, fidgeting with her glasses, a habit she had. Clark sighed as they turned the cornor, "'Darling.' Really?" He hissed, his eyes staring visiously forward. Kara couldnt help but bite back a smirk. "I dont....I cant.... Kara she is lying to us." He spat surely, cracking his nuckles. Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She is not. You just think she is a luthor." Kara stated, clenching and unclenching her fists in anger.

"Because _she is_!" Clark immeidietly retorted, sighing as they walked across the street. Kara shook her head, feeling the anger coiling deep inside her, the anger she didnt know she had. Kara knew there was good in Lena, even with no evidence or a convincing arguement, she just _knew_. She felt the good, she just, there wasnt a way to explain it.

"No. No Lena is good, she isnt like Lex." Kara defended, her chest lighting up as she spoke. This happened everytime she spoke about Lena, never when she was with her, just when she talked about her. Probably because almost everytime she spoke about Lena, she was standing up for her. The Luthor had been in National City for almost two weeks, that is a short time to prove why she is good, it takes way longer than two weeks to completely change the direction of the family buisness, let alone one that was one of the most evil.

"Kara, there is a different between being good, and flirting." Clark rolled his eyes, huffing as they turned the block cornor, and CatCo came into view. Kara shook her head, her brows tensing. "What?" She muttered, her heart rate picking up. "F-l-i-r-t-i-n-g," Clark exaggerated. "Shes flirting and sucking up to you so that you think she isnt like lex, but she is. I know it." Clark explained harshly. Kara shook her head again. "First of all, she isnt flirting with me or sucking up to me to gain my trust, okay? Second of all, you have such a biased opinion. You're so self centered in believeing that you are correct, you havent even looked into all the good shes done!" Kara argued, forcing a scoff from Clark.

"Oh please," his face turned sour and his tone harsh. "I seen the way she stares at you, shes hypnotizing you into believeing everything that comes from her lying-ass mouth!" Her cousin swore, shaking his head in distaste. Kara couldnt even control herself, she let out a firm elbow into his side, and he groaned in the pain, slouching over slightly.

Kara looked to him with rage boiling behind her eyes. "You have _no right_ , to call _her_ a _liar_! No, right! I dont think you forgot about the biggest lie thats protecting _you_ , huh!?" Kara spat, her voice begining to ache from yelling. She usually hated causing a scene, but she couldnt help herself. Lena was a touchy subject, because she _trusted_ Kara, because they were friends, and Kara always stood up for her friends.

Clark shot her an angry look, shifting as he stood up, the ache still powerful in his side, but he shut up. Kara rolled her eyes and crossed the street, glaring back over her shoulder at him, as she walked up the stairs to her work, almost tripping.

_How dare he?_

_He doesnt know Lena._

_He hasnt even talked to her like I have._

_He has no right to what he said._

_Lena is good! She is kind! Her intentions are only for the better! I cant believe him... Lena is my friend, shes so nice and honest, there is no way she is anything like Lex. Or like Lilian. I believe her, I believe she is her own woman, she shouldnt be treated just because of her name, just because her family is full of fuckups, doesnt mean she is one! Ughh!!_


	4. Flirt-ting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for the support so far its hella incouraging. (Encouraging? Incouraging?)
> 
> I might change the fic to have an explict rating... maybe? I dont want the ENTIRE fic to be smut, I want the story aswell.
> 
> I like fics that dont take forever for the two to get together, but i also like fics with a good and interesting plot that doesnt lean on te relationship constantly. Idk 🤷♀️
> 
> But yh. With that, enjoy
> 
> :)))))

Kara bit her nails as she bounced her leg up and down. She was sitting at home, just getting back from another lunch with Lena a few hours ago. Kara usually went home around lunch time on the weekends, as that was around when Cat Grant forced herself to leave work, although she always came into work early as all hell. Kara got Cat her lunch, and dismissed herself, off to lunch with Lena, again.

Cat was also different, a little. After Kara said she was going to leave, as she usually did on saturdays, Cat asked where she was going, momentarily freezing her in place. Cat never asked, never cared enough to know what Kara did outside of work, so it took Kara a minute to respond to her boss. When she said she was going to lunch with Lenas, Cat just gave her a simple, but off putting smile, receiving a confusing look from Kara as she left the office.

Howevee this lunch was different. It wasnt bad, just, what Clark said stayed with her, his voice telling her that 'shes flirting with you' and 'ive seen the way she looks at you.' echoing over and over in her head the entire time. Kara never really... thought, about it, if she liked women. Kara never really had a love life, always putting her work above herself, something that Lena did all the time aswell, except hers was worse. She would miss meals or sleep judt to get work done, messaging Kara late at night to ask if she could bring Lena a coffee with her lunch the next day, aside from her usual tea.

Was Lena really flirting with her? It didnt feel like flirting, although, Kara was never really flirted with. Her ex boyfriends in the past complimented her, but never really 'flirted.' When Kara went to Alex about it, asking if that was how humans flirted, her sister bursted into laughter, telling her to drop her boyfriend, since he was really only into the sex.

Sex. Kara never really thought about sex. But if Lena was flirting with her, like Clark said, then, hypothetically, did that mean Lena wanted to, have sex? What would that even feel like, how would that be possible? On krypton, there were arranged marriages, the parents agreeing at a young age, and then once they reached 18, they were married off.

Kara was assigned a young boy who used to babysit Clark, his birth name being Kal, when his parents werent home, and Kara was at school, as he was a baby. After first meeting him, she never saw him again. It was most likely that he died when krypton exploded, yet the thought of having sex with him, having a baby with him, made Kara cringe, even at the age of 10. He was a few years older, and the law said that if one turned 18 befoee the other, the parents could discuss if they would wait till the other turned 18, or marry right away. There was a 3 year range, no one was allowed to be wed to someone younger or older than 3 years their age.

Kara felt her stomach twist at the thought of it, something she brushed off as shock. Kara couldnt imagine sleeping with her bestfriend, it was... Clark was just being rude, trying to push Kara away, trying to scare her, which was stupid, even if Lena did, _wanted her that way,_ Kara would still be friends with her, just politely turn her down.

Even if it wouldve been, _something_. They were both incredibly alike, and seemed to snap together quite well, acting as if they've known eachother for years, even if they just met at the start of the month. They got along well, Lenas office usually radiating with laughter everytime they were together.

But Kara didnt like girls. She had onky dated boys, because she only felt attracted to them, sort of. Kara never really understood attraction, she just didnt get used to human attraction and human emotion. Even with her latest ex, she never really found him that exciting. He was unemployed, he didnt have much interests, just sex and sports. Kara really only stayed with him, because he was an alien aswell, even if there was a million red flags. The first one, he was from daxam.

But Lena wasnt. Lena wasnt from daxam, she was from earth, although, in a way, both Lena and her ex were her 'enemies.' Daxam being Kryptons enemy, and the Luthors being the Supers enemy. But thats where Lena had a different turn, she wasnt like her family, so there is one less red flag.

But Lena was also her friend, and even if Lena was gay, Kara wouldnt mind, hell, her sister was gay. Of course she would accept Lena. She just, wouldnt be sure which side to take if Lena and Alex ever dated and fought. It would be difficult.

But right now wasnt the time to be in a heavy trance. Right now, she had to prepare, prepare for game night. Every Saturday all of their friends would do game night. Most times, it was at Karas, as the one time they tried it at Alex's, her then girlfriend, Maggie, was upset that everyone was drunk.

Kara subconciously unlocked her phone and sent a message, not realizing it till after what she did.

 **Kara:** _hey whatre you doin in a few hours_

 **Lena:** _uh..._ _nothing, why?_

 **Kara:** _well every saturday we have game night_

 **Kara:** _like we play games and drink and eat and talk and I was hoping you would like to come_

 **Lena:** _I don't_ _know. I wont know anyone, and they'll all hate me._

 **Kara:** _no i will make sure they dont i promise itll be fun and ur really funny so its okay_

 **Lena:** _fine. I will come on one condition, I can bring my friend sam. If I have to meet new people, so does she. Also bring that girl, Nia. She has to suffer aswell._

 **Kara:** _hahaha ok deal. I'll msg you later :)_

 **Lena:** _okay deal :)_

Kara smiled at her phone. She knew that Alex wouldnt be happy with the decision, or the rest of the friend group, but Kara was hosting, so she could invite whoever she wanted, making a mental note to say that if anyone complains.

Everyone would love Lena though. Once they got to know her, surely. Lena seemed like a deffensive, cold-hearted ceo on the outside, especially around people she didnt know, but on the inside, she was warm and loving. Making Kara feel safe in her arms every time they hugged.

Even if they didnt like her, Kara would force them to suck it up for the night, or better yet leave. She wouldnt mind having game night with just Lena, Nia, and this 'Sam' girl. J'onn and Alex would be the hardest to convince, but who said that they needed to be told before hand? Alex never told Kara before she brought her ex to game nights.

Kara, with ease, rearranged all the chairs and couches around the coffee table, where all the boars games sat under. Kara already went shopping for snacks, and the group settled on ordering pizza earlier that week, so Kara had the pizza place on speed dial, ready to call the second everyone said they were on their way.

Her stomach swirled, twisting with anxiety, and flipping with excitement. Not only was she about to introduce three new people, one of which she didnt even know, but she also made the internal arguement with this 'Sam' character that Lena was bringing, forcing Sam to accept that Lena was going to be Karas game night partner.

Everyone was there, well almost. Nia just got there, and that introduction was already awkward enough, so when Kara got the message that Lena was on her way, her heartbeat spiked.

She anxiously sat, on her phone, supposedly messaging Sam, who managed to steal Lenas phone while she was driving. Kara was weirdly quiet, everyone just looked at her in confusion. Kara was never this silent, especially during game night, so it confused everyone, aside from Nia of course, who Kara told, reassuring her that she wasnt the only new person joining.

Karas ears perked up at the sound of the elevator ding open, a smile spreading across her face, launching up from her seat on the couch. If they werent focusing on Karas weird behavior, they definetly did now. Kara walked over to the door, just as there was a knock

"Kara? You never said you were inviting anyone else..." Alex spoke up, her brows tensing, a grimace slowly appearing on her face. It was hard to take her sister seriously, as she was curled up in her girlfriend, Kellys, arm. "Its a.. surprise." Kara stuttered, glancing quickly at Nia, then crossing her eyes over the room. "Be. Nice." She spat, that familliar bubbling in her stomach as she sensed that her friends wouldnt be nice.

Kara swung the door open, meeting the face of her friend, and a much taller brunette. "Lena!" She called out happily, wrapping her arms around Lenas body, the brunette struggling to hug back, carrying something in her hand. When she pulled away, Kara motioned for them to come in. "You must be Sam," Kara then greeted, looking towards the other woman and holding her hand out, which was taken happily. 

She grinned and nodded. "And you're Kara. Lena has said alot about you." The woman chuckled, and for a moment, Kara didnt feel the awkward stare of everyone else in the room. "Here, come in." Kara said, stumbling back a little as she let more space for Sam to follow. 

She closed the door and turned around. Lena had immeidietly walked towards the kitchen island, setting what she was carrying down. Of course Lena had to be extra and bring her favourite expensive scotch, which Kena had three bottles of in her office. Just in her office.

Nia was off the couch and chatting up Lena, introducing herself before talking a little, the two sharing a glare towards Kara, who only smiled and waved. Then, the blonde turned to the group of friends, their expressions ranging from confusion, to a grimace, and Kellys own expression of a soft smile.

Kara walked over and took her seat on the couch by the armrest, where she was previously sitting. "Kara!" Alex whispered at her. "Why didnt you tell us that you were inviting Lena?" She asked, not in the harsh tone that Kara was expecting, just confusion. Winn didnt really bother, he stayed in the cornor om the ottomam, texting his girlfriend who was out of town. Kelly seemed cool with it, silently sipping her bear, however James seemed unreadable. He stared at Lena, a grimice across his lips, but a look of curiosity in his eyes, looking at the three girls in the kitchen.

"Kara! Where are your cups?" Nia called out, the sound of a cupboard slamming shut right after. The blonde turned around on the couch, leaning back with her arm against the back of it. "The cupboard above the microwave!" She responded, watching as Nia stumbled to the cupboard and flung it open.

"Ah hah!" Nia called out, grabbing a crystal-style whisky glass, something that Alex left st Karas apartment ages ago, and never took back. Kara watched as Nia handed Lena one before reaching up to grab another glass, supposedly for Sam. "N-no. I dont drink, Nia." Sams voice was warm as she spoke, and the young woman nodded, closing the cupboard.

Kara watched with wide eyes as Lena, glass in one hand, bottle of scotch in the other, walked over to the couches, opening the lid of said scotch bottle with just her thumb, and then catching it in the palm of her hand, all while moving. She eyed the seat next to Kara and sat down, pouring herself the drink. By then, everyone just continued with talking, Alex to Kelly, Winn to his girlfriend, and Nia to Sam as they walked over. Everyone was doing their own thing now, aside from james, who stole glances at the Luthor.

Just then, an unfamiliar boiling began deep down inside of Kara, and she glared at James for some reason. Her chest began to stiffen, and her heartrate picked up, her fists clenching and unclenching. She tried her best to calm down, as this was no time to out herself as Supergirl, and definetly not the time to burn James' face off.

When Kara came back to reality, she clapped her hands together, gaining everyones attention. "Alright!" She called out, looking around, smiling as everyone looked towards her. "Pizza is on its way, so, what should we start with!?" She asked, leaning forward, reaching for the games under the table.

"Monopoly?" Kelly suggested, it seemed like a good idea, as no one opposed, and as Kara reached for it, Alex piped up. "No, thats not fair." She spat jokingly, glaring at Karas hands. "What? What do you mean?" Kara asked, cocking an eyebrow. Alex took another swig of her beer as she sat up from leaning against Kelly, and pointed beside Kara, at Lena. "No doubt she will kick our asses." She stated, and a small laugh fell over the room. 

The mood was, different than usual. Maybe because Kara dropped three new people on her friends, but it didnt seem fit. Even after the night seemed to go smoothly, and no one said one insult or biased comment about or directed to Lena, and Kara called the night a success.

Of course, throughout the night, Kara kept glancing towards Lena, her thoughts still running wild. It didnt seem like Lena was flirting with her, and although she knew to take whatever Clark said with a grain of salt, the statement still lingered in Kara, and the thought kept making her blush.

Soon it was just Kara and Lena left. Sam had called a taxi, too drunk to drive, and too tired to wait for Lena to finish helping Kara clean up, and Kara finished washing the glass of Lenas lipstick stain, she caught the Luthor watching her out of the cornor of her eye, sipping a water bottle after drying her hands. "Can I help you?" Kara joked, setting the now clean cup aside, she flicked her hands at Lena, the water flying towards Lena, who let out a soft yelp at the feeling of cold water. "Ugh! Stop!" She giggled, snatching the cloth from Karas hands and wiping her dress and chest dry.

"I was going to say thank you for inviting me, but now, I dont think I will." She joked, and Kara laughed lightly, feeling her face blush even brighter than before. She fidgeted with her glasses as she cleared her throat, the familliar floaty feeling happening again in her chest. It always happened around Lena, the warm tingling in her stomach and the light sensation of breathlessness in her chest.

She calmed herself down a little, and leaned against the kitchen island, getting a better view of Lena, her outfit was still preppy, even if Kara insisted she dressed casual. She wore a flowly top and suit pants, along with her heels. Lena told Kara this was her 'casual' wear, which Kara highly doubted. "You're welcome, I suppose." Kara joked back, forcing a smirk from Lena.

"No but seriously. It means alot. Even if all your friends hated me, it was nice to spend more time with you." Lena confessed, a sigh following her words. Kara noticed the shift in her vibe and placed her hand ontop of Lenas, which was placed on the island aswell.

Lena saw this, her cheeks tinting a little darker. Kara wanted to ask so badly, wanted to ask if Lena was flirting with her, if her cousins prediction was correct. It shouldnt have made her this nervous or awkward. A part of Kara was worried for what Lena would respond with.

The more she thought about it, the more she worried that Lena would say no. What if Lena thought that she was being too pushy or clingy and decided to back off, or worse, if she thought that Kara was interested in her, and she wasnt. God, why did Clark have to curse her kind with his words? It was stupidly unnecssisary. Kara didnt- shouldnt, be thinking of her friend like this.

Lena pulling her hand back had Kara blinking and out of her trance. "Sorry, I, I should get going.. its late.." Lena stuttered, staring at Kara, not her eyes, just her face, admiring every detail, but Kara wasnt one to talk, she was doing the same. "Yeah, yeah its okay. I uh, i'll be going to bed soon anyways." Kara stuttered back, her face starting to cool. 

Lena smiled and walked towards the door, Kara following sheepishly behind her. "Again, thanks. I'll let you know when I get home, so you know im safe." Lena reassured, putting on her high heels, she turned around to look at Kara again, smiling. "Y-you- you got everything?" Kara mumbled, pointing at Lenas hands, and Lena nodded. "No you dont." Kara smiled, and Lena cocked her eyebrow. Humming a confused tone. Karas smile grew larger. "A hug for the road!" She beamed.

Lena fell into a soft chuckle, extending her arms for Kara. "Of course, how could I forget." She smiled back, and Kara walked into the hug, holding Lena as tigh as she could without hurting her. Lena waved goodbye as she walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Kara waving back, until the elevator doors closed. 

But when they did, Kara had the odd urge to xray, she didnt know why, she just wanted to, so she did. The Luthors face held such a wide grin, which turned to a tootht smile as she stared at the ceiling, her cheeks turning red. Kara had to stop then, as much as it was adorable, she felt this unnerving feeling deep down.

Scratch that, not unnerving, but, tingling. Off putting, but in a good way. A feeling that radiated from the deepest pit of her lower stomach, which she didnt know she had. It felt like a cramp, but not one. It was in the same place, but deeper, and more enjoyable. The feeling wasnt like anything she ever felt before, it practically shook her hips for a milisecond, causing her entire waist to tense. 

Without thinking too much into it, Kara closed the door and headed to her bedroom. She had to talk to someone about this, well, whatever 'this' was. It was a feeling she wasnt used to. A feeling that only appeared recently. She didnt hate it, at all, it was just confusing. It made her thighs sweat, which was uncomfortable, even after taking a shower, it made her subconciously bite her lip every time she read _her_ text. She just, needed advice.

Unbiased, professional advice.


	5. Questions and Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was lowkey cringe like wtff?!? I needa stop writing at 3am 🙄
> 
> But I might start a Lena Pov soon soooo :D
> 
> :))

"Im sorry, Kara, but I dont understand what you're saying." Kelly spoke softly, leaning back in her chair, they were in her office, Kara laying back on the couch. The blonde sighed, there was really no easy explanation for this, the feeling she was getting made her anxious, but also giddy. She enjoyed it, but it scared her. She had never gotten this feeling before, it was too much to unpack all at once.

Kara sighed as she flopped her hands onto her chest. "Its.... its like a cramp, but, not painful..? If that makes sense?" Kara explained, cringing as she spoke, her nose scrunching up. Her eyes darted towards Kelly, her brows turning upwards. The therapist nodded as her eyes widened. "Ah, I see..." she muttered, smirking as she closed her notepad and placed it on the small table beside her chair.

"Kara, and before I start, this is just an observation, but, is there the possiblity that _someone_ is making you feel....." Kelly trailed, clearing her throat before continuing. "Like _that_?" She asked, a smirk on her face. It was clear she tried to suppress a larger grin, but failed breifly, enough for Kara to see the suggestive expression on her face.

Kara swallowed a ball of spit she didnt know she was holding, and slowly nodded. "I.. uh, I think so." She responded, her deep stomach flipping with the thought of who made her feel, her face flashing in Karas mind, and the sensation happening briefly again.

Kelly nodded and relaxed in her chair, leaning against the backrest, she crossed her leg over the other, pursing her lips as she folded her hands together, fighting back whatever expression was trying ti explode out. "Would you... would you feel, and I wont judge, I have an idea who, but, woukd you feel comfortable telling me.. who?" Kelly asking, biting her cheek as she waited.

Kara returned her gaze to the ceiling to think. Kelly was sort of like Kara, judging people based on their own opinions of said person. Kelly was the first person to have an actual conversation with Lena at game night a few days ago. But Kelly was Alex's girlfriend, surely she wouldnt be able to keep a secret from Alex and her puppy dog eyes, so Alex would find out, and Kara didnt need another person nagging at her as to why Lena was a bad person, why she was exactly like her family. Although Alex didnt harass Kara for being friends with Lena, her sister was always skeptical of everyone in Karas life, hell, the agent still didnt trust James completely.

Kara ended up shrugging, her eyes stay staring at the white ceiling above her, tracing the intricate patterns in the ceilings paint. Kelly sighed and leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I wont tell anyone, if thats what your worried about." Kelly reassured, and Kara shook her head, licking her lips as she spoke. "Its.. its not that." She lied, pulling her hands to her face. "I, I guess im.. afraid... to admit it because...." Kara mumbled uneasily, trailing off again.

"...because the feeling might get more, ehm, _intense_?" Kelly suggested, her tone being one that Kara could not pin point. Kara shook her head violently at the therapists suggestion, angling her head up to look at her. "No... the opposite" she retorted, too quick to stop her self.

"The...opposite?" Kelly questioned further, and Kara nodded, finally sitting up, her legs laying forward on the couch infront of her. "Y-yes..." she admitted. "I just, I like the feeling, in a way. It makes me want to keeping hanging out with _her_." Kara rambled, unaware at the amount she was oversharing. "I-I.. it just started happening, recently, and I put two and two together, and the other night it was just... and I couldnt stop thinking... it becane obvious to me and I dont want it to stop. Its selfish, I know, but I-can you really blame me? I-I just, I get- I feel warm and tingly, and... and safe." She continued, using exaggerated hand motions as she spoke, her brows tensing and lips pursing as her eyes shiftes between squinting and widened, telling the story with a nervous ball in her chest.

Everything Kara said washed from her memory, as if she never said it, only remembering certain details of the rant. Her eyes glanfed back at Kelly, whose face was a soft expression. A smile curled at the cornor of her lips as she let out a deep breath. "Kara.. it kind of seems like you, like you have a crush.." Kellys smile widened as she spoke. Karas cheeks flared a deep scarlet as she looked away, the sensation creeping from her pelvis, down her legs and up to her chest, her entire body feeling warm and tingly. "I- I dont, I mean... I never had.. one.." Kara stuttered, the previous thoughts from earlier haunting her again.

_If she wanted me_

Kelly let out a soft laugh, resting her hand on her chest, a smile falling on her face when she spoke. "Its okay, to have a crush, Kara. Its normal." Kelly explained. "You shouldnt... you shouldnt feel selfish or afraid to have a crush, on.. whoever, _she_ is." Kelly emphasized, her eyes softening as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Karas worried expression lead Kelly to speak again. "Kara, look at me...." Kelly ordered, and Kara bit her lip before looking over, the sensation finally cooling down, as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Its okay to just now feel this. I know that, on krypton it was different, and it probably was selfish to feel like that, I dont know, but what I do know is that you shouldnt feel like its a bad thing. You enjoy it, you enjoy this... 'mysterious' woman, Im sure if you told her, she'd understand.." Kelly explained warmingly. Kara almost immiedietly shot her a glare. "'Her?' I never said 'her'" the blonfe spat defensively.

"Yes... yes you did, earlier, or did I hear you wrong?" Kelly raised a brow, but it wasnt a question to be answered. Kara did describe the person as a 'she,' now thinking back, without the very distracting pulsing from her inner belly, she kept her mouth shut, knowing Kelly was right. "I- shut up! And Im not telling her!" The assistant defensively stuttered, pushing her glasses up, and biting the insife of her cheek, as she usually did when nervous. Or when those familiar eyes landed on her, glimmering in a certain light, errupting a volcano inside of the blonde.

"I, this...." Kara stuttered, suddenly rising to her feet. "Im just gonna go. This was a bad idea, im sorry for bugging you." The blonde spoke with a tone of anxiety, a tone of doubt. She grabbed her bag and made a b-line for the door, not stopping or turning around, even as she heard Kelly call out to her.

_Not a crush. She is not a crush. She is my friend. The feeling is just....appreciation.. yeah._

Kara bit her lip, watching the phone ring. She was caught. Kelly tattled on her, or Alex saw her leaving Kellys office, or J'onn read her mind later that day.. Alex doesnt just call out of the blue. They hadnt even texted all day, Alex always lets Kara know if she is going to call her, always. She always messaged Kara right before. The blonde held her breath as she answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked, putting it on speaker.

"Ugh, finally! You took forever." Alex complained, chuckling afterwards. "Anyways.. J'onn said Im actually not needed tonight.. so if you're not busy, do you still want to have sister night?" Her sisters voice rang out, and Kara exhaled a breath of relief. 

"Kara? Kar? Did you hang up on me!?" Alex hissed, a rustling sound coming from the background "N-no, and I'd love it. I could really go for some sister time right now..." Kara blurted, switching her TV on and selecting netflix. "Okay, im on my way." Alex said, and Kara hummed in acknowledgement. With that, her sister hung up, and Kara tossed her phone onto the table infront of her, sighing loudly.

Her super hearing focused on a random racing heartbeat, Kara assumed this was her cousin. As whenever Kara felt stressed or anxious enough, she would focus in on Clarks heartbeat, which was faster than humans, so this racing heartbeat could be his, if he was flying fast enough.

Kara laid back on the couch and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes as she let herself hear his heartbeat, her face suddenly turning to a scowl, remembering what he said, about Lena. What if her response to his words was justified, as Kelly said? What if the reason she instinctively hit him, was because of her feelings? Her feelings towards the CEO in question. Now both Clark and Kellys voices were haunting her mind. 

_crush crush crush crush crush crush crush_

No. Kelly was just, giving a suggestion. It didnt mean anything.

_You enjoy it you enjoy it you enjoy it you enjoy it_

Kara swallowed her spit. She couldnt lie, she did enjoy it. She revelled in it every time Lena wrapped her arms around her, every time she spoke her name, how quickly her sour expression and tone would vanish once it was just them.

_its normal its normal its normal its normal_

What if Lena found out? What if she never wanted to talk to Kara again? What if their friendship came to an abrupt end? Kara certainly didnt want that. She didnt want to lose Lena, but... if Lena didnt mind, or if she too felt the same, Lena would shut Kara down anyways, because of the biggest secret that she kept from her.

Kara wanted to tell her, oh how did she want to. She wanted to show everyone, J'onn, Alex, Clark, Lex, the entire city, that a Luthor and a Super could be friends. That they could take on anything, and never turn their backs on eachother

Scarily, Karas phone lit up with a text message from the brunette. Her heart beat began to quicken as she hastily snatched her phone from the table, smiling as she unlocked the phone. 

**Lena:** _H_ _ey._

 **Kara:** _hi wassup_

 **Lena:** _Can I ask you a rather bold favor?_

Kara felt her cheeks flush

**Kara:** _of course_

 **Lena:** _You sure?_

 **Kara:** _Lena, its okay we're friends._

 **Lena:** _Okay, here goes._

 **Lena:** _My Ex just came to visit and he asked me to dinner with him. Even though things ended on a good note, I think he wants me back and I dont like him like that, and you know me, obviously I said yes. What im trying to ask is, can you like, crash the date? Like intrupt it and give me a reason to leave? Its okay if not._

 **Kara:** _no no its okay. Of course I will_

 **Lena:** _Wait, really?_

 **Kara:** _Yeah, dont worry I got your back_

 **Lena:** _Thank you so much Kara. It means alot <3 I'll message you the details later._

 **Kara:** _anything for you. <3_

Kara smiled at her phone, her heart beating so fast she could feel it in her chest. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She would do anything for Lena, _anything_. As she thought of how she would go about intrupting the date, the familiar sensation began again, this time, deeper. 

The first time Kara felt this, it was nothing more of just pure giddy and butterflies, now, it had escallated. It focused mainly in her waist and chest, spiking through her body to her cheeks, and to her ears, making them hotter than ever. She felt herself go red as she crossed her legs. She didnt know how to stop this from happening, or how to stop it once it did. When the feeling drafted through her pelvis and her thighs, shooting upwards past her chest and to her cheeks, she froze, giving into the feeling as she tried, and failed, to clear the image of the woman who made her feel this way. 

This even happened at work once, by the sheer mention of her name, Kara closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands. She didnt want her coworkers to see how red she was, and she stayed like that for a minute. No one had even said it around or to her, she just overheard Cat Grant speaking on her phone, saying Lenas name, and Karas body gave into the feeling. It took her a lot longer to calm down afterwards.

Kara was completely zoned out, counting her breaths and thinking of memes that Nia had showed her, in hopes of revelling in this sensation another time.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the banging on her door. "Shit.. come in!" She called out, closing her phone and placing it face down. Alex didnt need to see what Lenas name was in her phone. She selected a movie as she heard Alex walk in.

"I figured you ate, but i figured even more that you were still hungry, so, i got us ice cream and pizza." Alex said after she walked in, walking to the kitchen to put the icecream away, before walking over to the couch, noticing Karas unnerving expression right away. "Kar?" She asked.

Kara glanced up, she had zoned out again. Not about Lena, no, well sort of. Was tonight the night to tell Alex? To tell Alex that she had major crush on her friend? Kara hated the word 'crush.' It mocked her, it mocked her from her deep psyche. The last few hours, the word had really driven into her brain, and she began to question her past decisions. What if Kara did what she wanted to that night? What if Kara pulled Lena a little closer, maybe spoke a little less, and stared a little more? What if Kara did qhat she wanted to try. It would have been quite the experiment, leaning in a little further. 

"Kar, you good?" Alex finally asked, sitting down beside Kara. The blonde took a deep inhale and smiled for her sister. "Yes im fine. Just, thinking about something cringey" Kara semi-lied, biting her nails. Alex hummed and look towards the tv, clearly not thinking too much about it, but for the rest of the night, it was all Kara could think about.

_what if_


	6. Jack Spheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is KINDA gay not really tho
> 
> Also next chapter might be lena pov so yeh 😌
> 
> Fyi i changed the way i write text messages because im too lazy to keep switching from bold to italic and yada yada

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, taking a breath. Lena told her the specifics of the restaurant he took her to, a 'classy' restaurant, expensive and luxurious, Lenas favourite type of place. Kara promised to get her out of there, and forced Lena to promise to go along with whatever haphazard plan she came up with. The Luthor agreed.

Kara decided that, if she was gonna crash this date, she definitley needed to look like she didnt belong there. She decided ripped blue jeans, white docs, and a light pink hoodie would suffice. She needed to look like she hadnt planned to go into a restaurant like this, with that kind of suspected dress code. Lena warned Kara of said dress code, but the blonde reassured her that no one would be able to get in her way.

"Do you really need to do this?" Alex called from her kitchen. Kara glared back at her through the mirror, flattening the light pink hoddie and adjusting her jeans. "Yes." She stayed simply. "Lena asked me to, so im gonna." She continued, feeling as if she needed to defend her answer. Alex raises her hands in defeat, raising her eyebrows aswell. "Okay, okay, I- just, be careful." 

Kara let out a low groan and rolled her eyes. "Alex, nothing bad is gonna happen. You got to stop worrying, ive told you, she isnt like Lex." Kara tensed her jaw after speaking, sliding her glasses on, she decided a half-updo would tie the look together.

Alex let out a long sigh. "Kara, she- I- its not because she is a Luthor, I- I already trust her aswell, not as much as you, clearly, but.." Alex was clearly struggling with what she was trying to say, so Kara stepped iut her bedroom and gave Alex a worried look. "Al? You good?"

Alex nodded her head, closing her eyes, she took a breath before opening them again. "Kelly told me about your, ehm, _feeling_ , you get." Alex swallowed her spit. Noticing Karas face begin to stress itself, she spoke up again, raising her hands infront of her. "No, no. Its not her fault, I- I pushed her to tell me with the pouty face you taught me and she, she caved in..dont be mad at her." Alex rambled. Kara looked down to the flow and began to fidget with the hem of her hoodie. "A-and if youre afraid im upset or anything, im not, and- I- I dont know if you meant Lena, but I just figured, because, y'know, the way you act around her and how you defend her, I-i just assumed-" "Alex i'd really like to not talk about this right now..." Kara cut her off, her cheeks tinting pink slightly as she reached for her phone, still not making eye contact. "Besides, I- I got to go.." she stuttered, looking at the time.

"Of course, and if you need someone to talk with im right here, you know that." Alex reassured, standing up and walking over, wrapping her arms around Kara, the blonde smiling into her sisters embrace. "Thanks Alex" she murmured.

Kara walked up to the restaurant, the man at the door wore a tux, which probably had costed more than Karas paycheck. She approached the man, sticking with her plan, she turned her expression into a worried and scared one. She strutted up to the door, but he held his arm out. "Sorry Ma'am. There id a dress code here." He said, firm but not rude. Kara nodded and let out a shakey breath. "I understand.." she began, "but i need to get inside." She snapped, glaring at the man while she pushed past his arm, a loud groan escaping his mouth as he forced his arm back to his side, clutching it.

Kara never had been to this restaurant. Far too expensive for her tastes. She stumbled around, looking for Lena, her stomach swirling. She hurridly glanced around, ignoring the calls from the man and the security.

Her eyes landed on the familiar brunette, who was hastily typing on her phone, glancing around, her eyes found Karas, the glimmer inside them lighting up again. Kara sped walked over there, nodding to lena as she did, a reminder to go with her outrageous plan she managed, Lena nodded back, and held her breath as Kara stormed over. The blinde could see the smile she was trying to hide, and heard the rate of her heartbeat speed up.

"Lena! Babe!" Kara called out, her stomach swirling at the petname as it escaped her lips. She reached the table, Lena looking at her with widened eyes. Kara held her arms out and Lena stood up and embraced Kara. "Go with it." Kara whispered in Lenas ear, the brunette nodding, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. Karas inner belly began to heat up as she pulled away, the next step of her plan.

She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Lena, the brunettes heartrate speeding up even faster. Lena was shocked, her breath being held even after Kara pulled away, a blush creeping up and dislaying across both womens faces. "I- it- its Alex. She was shot, Lena please I- I cant see her alone. I just got the call an- and- please!" Kara begged, her eyebrows tilting up.

She watched as Lenas eyes widened and she glanced to her ex, pursing her lips before speaking. "I-im sorry Jack-" she managed, letting go of Karas arms to grab her bag. "No, no its okay." He spoke up, and Kara finally got the courage to look over. Lena didnt really describe what he looked like, but he definetly didnt look like he deserved to stand beside Lena. Lenas beauty was like a goddesses, and his, he just looked like a dirty gigalo, to Kara. Maybe it was just her biased feelings making her think that, but she didnt fret to give him a look over, an expression of disgust slyly showing through. 

"Okay im ready. Jack I'll e-transfer you the money for the bill when we get to the hospital." Lena said, pulling Kara from her thoughts. Kara grabbed Lenas free hand and dragged her out the large and confusing restaurant. As they reached the exit, two men dressed in black security wear stood beside the bouncer, his eyes landing on Kara. "There she is. Thats her!" He spat, pointing at Kara. 

The blonde froze and rolled her eyes. "Grow up! I needed to get her for something important. Trust me, I didnt want to be here either!" Kara spat, eyeing the man again before tugging Lena out of the restaurant. 

The brunette looked up to Kara as they reached the parkinglot. "I can call us a limo." She said, her voice a little breathless. Kara nodded shyly, ignoring the brunettes tone. "Sorry for uh.. kissing you...in there.." Kara stuttered, hearing both her own, and Lenas heartbeats race at the recall to the action. After a moment, Lena flashed Kara her signature, toothy grin. "I dont mind, Im sure Jack wont be bugging me anymore." Lena laughed lowly, making Karas heart flutter even more. She bitbher lip and looked at the ground, kicking the cement. "It- it was all I could think of that would be convincing enough-" "darling, its okay." Lena reassured, the petname once again falling from her lips, not helping Karas beating heart.

Was this really what having a crush was like? 

Kara could help but suck in her lips and lick them as Lena called her limo driver, tasting the brunettes lipstick on them. Her and Lena had gotten so very close, was it bad to have a 'crush' on one of your close friends? Should Kara feel bad for... for wanting to kiss her again? To be able to kiss her without it just being an excuse to get her out of an uncomfortable situatuon

"Kara?" Lena asked, placing her hand on the blondes bicep, the contact forcing Kara to come out of her thoughts, her eyes glancing back to Lena. "Huh?" She hummed. Lena smirked and nodded her head to the limo now infront of them. " _I said_ , Frank is here." Lena answered, pulling her hand off Kara and walking over to the limo. Kara nodded and walked over, climbing in after Lena.

The drive was silent, the air thick with tension. Lena hadnt spoken, her eyes staring ahead, at her phone, or glancing at Kara. Kara just stared out the window, thinking of the kiss over and over again. Rao did she feel giddy. In that moment, it was if the sensation she was feeling took over and her entire body was affected, even if it only lasted a second.

The limo stopped outside Karas apartment, Kara glancing over at Lena. "Thanks for dropping me off." Kara smiled, her hands twitching as they sat on her thighs. She wanted to grab Lenas hand, her face, her arms. Lena shook her head with an even bigger smile. "I should be the one thanking. You've just given me two excuses to get out of seeing Jack the entire time he is visiting. Thank _you_." Lena smiled, not her signature smile or devious smirk, it was genuine, genuine with care. She was truely relieved that Kara saved her from her ex.

Kara nodded and smiled. "In that case, you're welcome." She replied, looking down at her lap. Just then, Lenas hand reached over and planted itself ontop of Karas, the blondes heartbeat racing faster than her friend from another universe. "No really, i did not want to stay any longer with him." Lena said, tiltijg her head as her lips fell flat, her eyes staring all over Karas face except her eyes.

The blonde swallowed her spit and nodded, a shy smile spreading across her cheeks, accompanied by red blush. "We definetly need to hang out more!" Lena spoke up again, and Kara looked back at her. "You can come in for drinks," she suggested, and the look of consideration on Lenas face flashed for a moment. "Su- tempting, but, I have to get back to L-Corp. I need to finish some things. Maybe tomorrow?" Lena asked, and Karas smile grew larger as she nodded. "Yes, sure. For a movie night!" She exclaimed, Lena chuckling at her words. Kara leaned over the seat and gave Lena a hug, squeezing her tightly, the brunette giving her just as tight of a squeeze back. "Thank you.." she whispered again, and Kara pulled away. "You're welcome."

If that moment was in a drama tv show, that would definetly have been the moment where the two would kiss, the closeness, the glances, the pursing of lips. But sadly, she didnt live in a fictional tv show world, therefore, she pulled away. Lenas eyes followed her as Kara scooted out of the limo, thanking the driver before giving Lena a wave, the woman giving her one back.

She closed the door and watched the limo drive away, the biggest, goofiest smile on her face, along with a dark red on her cheeks, maybe she did have a little crush, just a little.

"You what!?" Kelly asked, her mouth falling open and her eyes widening. Kara immedietly fell back on the couch and covered her face with her hands "aah! I knew the plan was cringy!" She exclaimed, her words muffling. Kelly just chuckled and shook her head. "No, its- its okay Kara it wasnt cringey its just, I didnt expect you two to kiss so soon, thats all"

"It was so, so bad, Kelly! I feel so bad. I- I basically judt usedbher problem to satisfy one of mine!" Kara mumbled, squeezing her eyes tight beneath the shade of her hands. Kelly letbiut another chuckle, before exhaling deeply. "N- Kara, i- its, im sure she understood." Kelly reassured in a knowing tone, making Kara bolt up. "Understood what?" Kara asked, causing Kelly to freeze for a moment. "When... when you told her?" Kelly asked, forcing Kara to just stare for a moment. "I didnt tell her?" Kara stated, the words sounding like a question. Kellys eyes went wide and she leant forward. "Y-you didnt- wha- how- how did you kiss?" Kelly asked.

The blonde sighed and ran her hand through her now messy hair, sighing. "I-she asked me to help her get out of a date with her ex and i did! Kelly it was the only thing I could think of! She didnt, she didnt get mad at me or anything it was, it was quick. Like a peck, like just enough to convince Jake or whatever his ratty name was." Kara spat, the tone in the last sentence much harsher than she intended, inflicting curiosity inside the therapist.

"Oh...s-so this was just to get Lena out of the date?" Kelly asked, and Kara nodded, shifting in her seat so she could slouch against the backrest. "Kelly i think i should go," Kara stood up, fidgeting with the waistband of her skirt. "But, but you just got here?!" The therapist joined her in standing up. "I- I just needed to tell someone, and you better not tell Alex this time. I dont care how cute she acts!" Kara demanded, the brunette just chuckling and nodded. "I'll try." "No you wil!" Kara spat, storming towards the door. She turned around, her angry expression fading and a smile on her face. "Thanks for letting me vent." The blonde mumbled, before leaving the office.

Kara basically lept onto her couch as she got home, feasting on left over pizza and curling up on the couch, scrolling through her instagram feed, pulling the blanket up furthur on her body. The light ding of her notifications made Karas eyes clance up, the notifcation making her smile

_Lena: Thank you, again._

Karas bored look was immiedietly taken over by the overwhelming sensation and giddiness as she eagerly opened her message inbox and responding.

_Kara: like I said, anything._

_Kara: sorry again i know i didnt tell you that i was gonna kiss you so sorry if that made you uncomfortable_

_Lena: Darling i said it was fine. You're not the first woman i've kissed, and by the look on Jacks face, he wont try to set up another date anytime soon._

_Kara: i know but i still feel bad_

_Lena: Don't be._

_Kara: :)_

_Lena: I am excited for movie night tomorrow, what did you pick out?_

_Kara: Idk what you liked so I thought we could just binge a movie or tv series?_

_Lena: Sure, what were you thinking?_

_Kara: have you ever seen Lucifer?_

_Lena: Yes, I've already finished all of it._

_Kara: wow okay rude. Uh how about trailer park boys?_

_Lena: I've heard of it, but never seen it_

_Kara: you never seen..._

_Kara: thats it! We are watching it._

_Lena: I look forward to it._

_Kara: any snack suggestions?_

_Lena: This might seem odd but kiwis and watermelon? They are my favourites. I can pick them up on my way over._

_Kara: okay yes okay_

_Kara: OH and I can pick up the fruit. Im going out tomorrow anyways._

_Lena: okay. When should I come over?_

_Kara: well an actual movie night i would suggest around 7 or 8 but trailer park boys has alot of seasons and episodes so you can come over earlier._

_Lena: 4?_

_Kara: yeah ill be home then_

_Lena: great. See you tomorrow. <3_

_Kara: cant wait <3 <3 <3_

_Lena: <3 <3 <3_

Kara was beaming the entire conversation. If anyone had walked in, she mustve looked like she just wone the lottery. Well, in a way she did. The richest woman in National City was her friend, her close friend, in a way, thats better than any lottery that Kara could win ever.

_thats smooth. I gotta find a way to sneak that into a convo with her._


	7. "Not-a-Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Lena pov
> 
> Imma try and make thiz chapter as soft and fluffy as i can and most of it will be the movie night so ye

"Damn it" Lena muttered under her breath, reaching for another makeup wipe to take off her lipstick. She had all of the different shades and brands laid out infront of her. She knew she didnt need to overthink this, she knew Kara wouldnt care, but after the kiss yesterday, she wanted to make sure she had the perfect colour.

Lena wasnt even sure if Kara liked her back. Sure, the assistant got flustered easily and stuttered alot, but Lena just assumed she got like that since she was nervous, nervous around Lena because of the family she came from, nervous she might say something to piss her off.

"Lena I told you that Kara wont care what you look like." Cats voice came through the face time. Lena darted her glaring eyes at her friend, the blonde was typing away on her computer, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Besides, Karas taste in men is lackluster, you alone are more than enough. No fancy outfits or makeup needed." The blonde CEO continued, looking at the camera only to find Lena trying on, and taking off another colour. "I- I dont know, Cat." Lena muttered, digging through her drawer of lipstick to find a different one, a perfect one. 

Lena was sat in her vanity, she had teo drawers of makeup, one alone was for lipsticks. She had around 160 lipsticks, and she tried almost every single one on. "Good god, Lena. Just wear the same lipsick uou wore yesterday. The same she kissed you in." Cat said nonchalantly, her words bringing Lena back to the moment.

She was so shocked, for a minute she wanted to kiss back, deepen it, oh god did she want to. She was so tempted, but Kara pulled away too soon, forcing Lena to supress the whimper at the loss of contact. However, the way Kara became so flustered whenever Lena called her 'darling' was enough to warm the brunette.

"No. That would be weird." Lena scoffed, speaking as if it were obvious, and Cat was stupid for suggesting so. Cat groaned, "Why did I have to be on call? I'd rather not know what you plan to do on your date with my assistant." Cat muttered, her voice echoing over the silent tapping of her keyboard. "Oh ha ha. One, its not a date, and two, you have to be on call because you introduced me to her." "Yes but did I force you to give her your number? Then text her all day? She can barely hear me calling her name anymore cause shes nose deep in her phone texting _you_ "

Lena inhaled quickly and she felt her stomach twitch. She didnt know she was causing that much stress to her friend, granted, knowing Cat, almost everytime she would call Kara, it was probably something ridiculous she wanted her assistant to do, even if Cat could do it herself. "And now suddenly, I dont want you here." Lena spat playfully, grabbing her phone and walking into the kitchen. "Good, I hate it here to."

"Ouch, Cat, ouch." Lena spoke in a mono tone, giving Cat a glare. "Well, you can leave anyways. She said to be there at 4 and its 3:50." Lena sighed, grabbing her keys and her bag, along with her phone charger. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She truely went above and beyond, checking out early, on a friday, that most certainly worried Jess. She curled her hair, something she almost never did, only doing so for Lionels funeral when she was 11. She decided to ditch the designer dresses for once and wore her favourite floral button up with teal and white flowers, black jeans and a white gucci belt with a gold buckle go accent it, and for shoes, she would probably just wear one of the few pairs of actual running shoes.

"Alright well have fun, dont tell me what you do, I still want to see Kara as my assistant Kara, not some dirty Kara." Cat warned, givibg a smile. "Have fun with your pointless typing, witch." Lena playfully insulted. Cat rolled her eyes. "Bye bye _Luthor_ " Cat waved at the screen and Lena ended the call.

The two Ceos nicknames for eachother reminded Lena of her petname for Kara. She loved calling Kara 'Darling.' Even if it was just as friends. She tried so badly not to call her that during game night when she was invited, because Sam had betted that she couldnt, and by all the gods in the entire universe, Lena was not going to give up such a bet, not even at the chance to see Kara get all red and shy and flustered, although it was the most adorable thing in the world.

She slid her phone into her pocket and walked out, calling her driver to pick her up in 10 minutes and take her to Karas apartment, which, by now, he had already memorized the address. Frank hummed in acknowledgement and reassured Lena that he would be there in time.

Lena knocked on the apartment door, her heart beating crazy fast. If Superman was across the world right now, no doubt he could hear it. The door opened and Lena took a moment to admire Karas outfit. It wasnt anything special, just an old Midvale university hoodie and leggings, but my my, did her legs look good in them. Of course, with Karas personality, obviiusly she wore fuzzy socks with cartoon food on them, pulled over top the leggings and reaching just under the centre of her shin. 

"Look at you, look at your socks!" Lena giggled, her eyes still staring at them, trying to figure out what the little pink triangles were. Finally, squinting, she saw them as watermelons, a soft smile on her face. She saw Kara wiggle her toes in them and giggle aswell. "I like them. They're my favourite." The blonde muttered, and Lena brought her eyes back up to her friend who, without the help from Lenas 4 inch heels, was much taller than her now.

"Lena I said dress comfortable, that doesnt look- who is comfortable wearing jeans and a belt!?" Kara asked, staring at Lenas legs and waist as she walked in, causing her to blush. Kara never openly stared that low, her eyes only rarely looked at her boobs when she moved her head. Lena let out a breathy laugh and looked around, her mouth dropping at the sight of her friends apartment.

"Kara, you didnt, you didnt have to do all of this" Lena smiled, looking around. Karas living room looked nothing like it did for game night. The chairs were pushed to the sides, along with the tables. There was what looked to be 4 or 5 layers of thick blankets spread out along 6 feet, The ciuch placed behind it as a backtest. There was pillows against it. Karas Tv being placed at the end of the blankets, the netflix screen, season 1 episode 1 of trailer park boys was showing, bowls of watermelon, kiwi, strawberrys and raspberries lining down the center of the giant pad of blankets. A few smaller blankets were placed around, and on the kitchen island infront of her, there was a bottle of her favourite wine, along with two wine glasses.

Lena smiled warmly. "No. I did." Kara mumbled, wrapping her arms around Lenas torso from behind. The brunette spun around and engulfed Kara in a long hug, mumbling 'thank yous' and 'your the best' into her ear over and over. Kara pulled away and walked towards the kitchen island, pulling the cork out of the wine bottle almost effortlessly. "Please dont tell me I am getting special treatment, you do this for movie nights with Alex aswell?" Lena asked, feeling guilty with everything Kara had done. "No, no i dont do this for Alex, shes my sister, I dont have to do this for her." Kara said, handing Lena a glass of wine. "Kara..." Lena warned, trying her best to sound tough. Kara sighed and gave Lena her signature puppy dog eyes. "Lena, its, its nothing, honestly. This only took me like, what, 10 minutes. I guess i kinda got carried away. I was really excited." Kara continued, her words making Lenas heartmelt.

"Well im very thankful to have a bestfriend like you." Lena smiled, "thank you darling." she said as she clinked their glasses together, the familiar blush appeared on Karas face as she fumbled with her glasses, something she always did when she was flustered or nervous. "Let- lets watch now. I can close the curtains if you want, so its not bright." Kara offered, holding her free hand out. Lena looked at her, then to her hand, then it clicked. The brunette clasped Karas hand with her free hand and smiled. "Sure."

Kara lead Lena over to the blankets, telling her to take off her shoes before stepping on them. She did, tossing the shoes back towards the door. She walked around the couch and stepped onto the pad of blankets, the feeling much more soft than she expected. "Kara, you have hardwood floors, are these some magic blankets im standing on?" Lena joked, placing her wine glass on the short table beside her, bending and sitting down on the softened floor with her back leaning against the couch. Kara shrugged as she closed the last curtain. "No, just three layers of memory foam and two layers of really thick blankets. It kinda feels like a stiff hospital bed, but its better than the floor." The blonde shrugged, slumping down beside Lena, on the other side of the row of fruit bowls.

"Its nice.." Lena murmered, closing her eyes as she rested against the couch, sliding in just the right spot to have her body slouching, and her head resting on the cushions. "Ah ah. No. Its movie night. You cant sleep on movie night. Its the rules." Kara playfully explained, putting her hand on the back of Lenas head, pushing it up softly off the couch.

Lena opened her eyes and rolled them. "You're so dramatic. Its 4 in the afternoon, im not gonna be falling asleep anytime soon." Lena explained, adjustijg herself so she sat up. She reached forward and grabbed a cube of cut watermelon from the large bowl, giggling to herself as the extra juice spilt from the cornors of her mouth. She finished the fruit and sipped her wine, still smiling about what Kara did. 

As Lena set her glass on the table, she noticed Kara staring, the TV not even playing. She looked to Kara, who still stared, her eyes darting everywhere from Lenas outfit, her hair, her jaw, neck, and lips before finally meeting her gaze, clearly stepping out of her thoughts. "Oh shoot, right, trailer park boys." Kara muttered, glancing away, the red blush not going unnoticed by the brunette.

Lena was smart at almost everything, she had the highest IQ out of everyone in her family, shes the most success buisness woman and CEO in both Metropolis- when she lived there, -and now, National City. She had inhumane technology you wouldnt believe she could program and create. In the first month and a half of being at National City, she had every lab in L-Corp renovated, her staff became better at their jobs with the increased pay -for some reason her brother thought minimal wage was the best for people who were spending 12+ hrs in dangerous labs and having many late nights -that Lena put in when she became CEO, she even replaced all the technology in her building with newer, better systems that she created and programmed, all by her self of course. She didnt need prying eyes to steal her work. But the one thing, the one, thing, she couldnt master, couldnt get a PhD in, Human Emotions.

She had taken courses on psycology and such, but you can never perfect that. Just because you have a PhD in human psycology doesnt mean you can perfect and read everyones emotions correctly. Everyone is different. Lena was excellent at reading body movements, as she did take a few semesters training to be in the FBI- which after meeting Alex, she knew that the brunette was lying about working in the FBI, as your not allowed to tell anyone that you work specifically in the FBI, not even family, only that you work for the government, -but ditched that idea as she preffered science.

But even with those courses, she still couldnt read Kara. The blonde could go from confidant to a flustered mess and then back to confident in the flash of a second. As if Kara had inhumane speed at her emotions, not that is was doubted by Lena. She already had super speed.

And yes, Lena figured out who Supergirl was the second she laid her eyes on Kara. The glasses do some to conceal the identity, if it wasnt for the very noticable scar above her eyebrow. Not to mentiom the same voice, hair colour, face shape, eye colour, height, body, if anyone saw them side by side, it would be clear they were the same person. However, barely anyone knows who Kara is. Shes just 'Cat Grants Assistant.' nothing more, even if- and she would never admit this to Kara in a million years -Cat saw her as a daughter figure.

And even so, knowing so much about Kara, she couldnt read her body language, she couldnt. The woman had, like, supersped bipolar when it came to this. To her feelings and actions. The blonde would stutter and blush, but then all that would disappear and 'Sunshine Danvers' -as their friend Winn called it, -would come into play.

"Oh and guess what" Kara spoke suddenly, pulling Lena from her long thought process, which she usually wouldnt like to be inturrpted during, causing her to look over, humming a sound of acknowledgement aa she reached for a cube of kiwi. "I think my friend James- you remember James right? What a stupid question of course you remember him. He was practically staring at you the entire time last week- anyways, we were talking the other day at work and I think he likes you." Kara smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Lena.

The brunette stiffled laugh, dreading to spit the fruit everywhere. Of course she had noticed him, Lena could always sense when someone was staring at her, even when she slept, it had a pull on her, and she would wake up. But on game night, Lena could feel it, but she didnt care to look back at him. Her eyes were trained on Kara and Sam, her friend Sam who, had drank more than Lena had ever seen her drink. Nia had somehow convined Sam to take a few shots with her. Tuning into that alone, the night went by quick. Lena muttered under her breath about murdering Sam when she got home, and other things about the games they played. Kara always laughing shortly after, as she obviously could hear everything Lena had said. Her superhearing helped, but Lena was already sitting so close to Kara, her knees pulled up to her chest, leaning in the direction of Kara while her head rested on Karas shoulder, only lifting to move her piece, to drink or to get more to drink,

"He- he likes m- what?" Lena could barely speak, chuckling to herself as she still ate more kiwi, the flavour being something she was willing to taste, even if the risk of spitting all over the nice blankets was high. Kara nodded and took the bowl of strawberries onto her lap, scarfing them down one by one. "Yeah." She muttered, her body slouching a bit, her face turning to s grimace as she kept her eyes planted on the screen infront of her. Was she... jealous?

Lena laughed as she finished her fruit, coughing slightly at the end. She looked to Kara, who still wasnt looking over while a smirk drenched her face. "Darling you know that I dont like men that way, right," Lena reassured, her stomach twisted at her words. She rarely told anyone about her sexuality, that she prefered women, sure she had little flings with men here and there, but she realized that men were usually with her just for money, or to say that he was dating Lena Luthor, Jack being one of them. Always asking for extra funding forbhis projects, which never came to completion, as he spent the money god knows where, doing god knows what.

Karas entire head darted in her direction. "What?" She asked, her eyes widening, the mood shifting to something unknown to Lenas genius brain. Kara just stared, probably thinking, making Lena internally panic. She never really thought about thw time and place she would tell Kara that she favoured women, it wasnt something she thought about at all, Lena usually slipped her sexuality into casual conversations with men who were hitting on her.

"Is.... that a problem?" Lena asked, suddenly hesistant. What if Kara wasnt supportive? Well sure maybe she was fine with her sister but, Lena was her friend, what if she assumed Lena wanted to be with her? Not that it would be a lie, but it would be stupidly stereotypical and probablu hurt Lena very much.

The blonde shook her head. "No, no I was, I was just in my thoughts again. Bad- stupid timing to space out. I-I dont mind, really, I dont care if your gay, my sisters gay and im-" Kara cut herself off, widening her eyes before squeezing them tightly, cringing. "I- I mea- what I wanted-uh.. I just, I-I- I think i might be... ahem, _that_." Kara stuttered, her face going a bright red. If the background sound of the characters cursing and beating eachother up wasnt there, the apartment wouldve had a much more... mature... mood added to it.

"Like what?" Lena pushed, shifting a little closer to Kara, despite knowing exactly what Kara ment. The blonde squirmed for a minute, still cringing, trying to think of a response. "Y-ou know..." Kara began, gesturing with her hands. Lena shook her head and reached for more fruit, smirking. "Know what?" Kara groaned and put her face in her hands "like- I dont know. I think.. maybe, im gay? I-I dont know. Maybe but maybe not... if that makes sense?" Kara stuttered, not making eye contact with the brunette, her eyes stay staring forward. "I've been with guys and its been nice, but I, I was talking to Kelly and, and she says from what ive been saying, that I have crush, or whatever it is... I-I dont believe her though. I dont have crushes."

"Darling, hey," Lena began, placing her hand on Karas thigh, smiling reassurely as Kara looked from her hand, and then finally to her face, sucking her lips in with a worried expression. "Its okay to question your sexuality. Everyone has been there eventually. Its okay to feel weird about it, thats completely fine, its natural. You said youve never had a crush? Maybe you just havent met the right one yet, male or female." Lena spoke softly, her thump grazing the thigh in circles as she held it there, if not for Karas already red face, Lena was sure it wouldve gotten redder.

"Y-youre right. Yeah, youre right. I just get so caught up in my thoughts and the feelings and...ugh" Kara groaned, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, trying to center herself. "Do.... do you have a.. crush?" Kara asked, leaning forward to place the bowl of strawberries back, before scooting a little closer to the brunette when she was looked away. Lena defiently noticed this, as Kara hadnt done the best job at moving slyly. Lena chuckled for a moment after letting the question linger. Of course she had a crush, shes crushing on Kara. No doubt in her mind.

The moment she walked into CatCo and onto the last floor, Lena could practically feel the pull. The second she laid her eyes on Kara, she felt her entire body warm up, the familiar tingling sensation that overfilled her and squeezed the oxygen from her breath, not even the shock that Kara was Supergirl affected her. Lena was true to her word, not wanting to bother the super, so the super and the agency she works for stayed out of her buisness. But Kara wasnt supergirl, well she was but Kara Danvers wasnt Supergirl. When Kara was Kara, Lena felt more trust. 

"Yes.." Lena breathed out, looking back to the tv as her hand subconciously placed itself back on Karas thigh, feeling the warmth radiate from the kryptonian. She could feel the woman tense underneath her. "Do you trust me enough to tell me?" Kara muttered, sighing as her eyes stayed glued to the TV. Lena shrugged. Of course she wouldnt flat out tell Kara that she is the person that Lena fantasises about late at night, but maybe a vague description would do.

"Well...." Lena began. "Shes funny, gorgeous, great taste in food, adorable, good fashion sense, smarter than she thinks..oh and obviously tall. Tall to me atleast." Lena joked, smiling as her eyes never left Karas side profile, even as the kryptonian chuckled lightly, her face grimaced quicky afterward and her body tensed again. "She sounds...lovely." Kara said, speaking through gritted teeth. Lena removed her hand from Karas thigh and pulled it up, tucking her hair behind her ear, a flirtatious trick that Lena had picked up during her university years. "What about you...?" She muttered, although she was fairly certain she knew the answer

Lena was sure she was letting herself take it a little furthur than usual, with the physical contact and stares. Cat Grants voice nagging her in the back of her head. Lena hesitated her movements, cursing herself interally, moving her hand back to her side, scooting back to her original position, reaching for her drink, not wanting Kara to grow suspicious.

Kara let out a sigh, a smile on her face as she leant back against the couch, lookijg up at the ceiling. "Where do i begin? Shes amazing, funny, flirty, super duper smart, loved way more than she realises, clearly..." her smile faltered a moment, before returning. "Shes just- I dont know... I- is this what its like to have a crush? I-i, shes... she would definetly be a keeper.." Kara gushed.

Lena smiled sadly, stretching her legs out, she laid down into a more comfortable position to watch the tv show, which over the next few hours, she grew to adore, absolutely loving the show. The humour wasnt what youd expect Lena Luthor to enjoy, but she found herself getting quite the kick out of it.

Lena groaned as she sat up, she didnt remember falling asleep, but she certainly did. She blinked a few times, it was clear that hours had gone by, Trailer Park Boys being traded for a cartoon of some sort, a familliar cartoon that she found Kara watching alot, Family Man or something.

Lena yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking over to Kara, who was still awake, silently chewing on pizza. "Oh, hi Lena." She smiled, her voice muffled from the food. "I didn't realize you woke up." Kara said, looking back to the kitchen island. "There is pizza if your hungry." The blonde explained, Lena slowly nodding her head along. 

The fruit had been placed on rhe kitchen island aswell, a blanket was draped over the two women, with Lena getting most of it. "T-thanks." Lena yawned, reaching for her phone, gasping slightly at the time. It was 11pm now. She had stayed longer than she thought she would.

"Wow Its late.." Lena muttered sadly, rubbing her eyes like a toddler. Times like this, she was thankful she grew out of her makeup phase. It would have made her feel bad if she got a bunch of dark makeup all over karas adorable light pink and yellow pillows. A small lipstick stain was present, but it was very small, so she didnt bother. "I know Im sorry, i didnt want to wake you up. It looked like you really needed to sleel so i let you." Kara rambled, placing her pizza slice on the small table beside her. "Its okay if you want to leave..or.." Kara trailed, the last word barely giving out.

"Or?" Lena inquired, standing up and taking her wine glass to the kitchen, exchanging it for a tall glass of water, snatching a slice of pizza on her way back. Kara stared at her lap as Lena sleepishly sat down, crossing her legs so she was facing the blonde. "Well tomorrow is game night, you could just... sleep over or something.. i can give you clothes to wear.. its no big deal I just.. I just had the idea. But i have to leave for an hour around lunchtime to meet with Kelly for our... ehm... talks." Kara rambled, her eyes darting back to Lena. "Its okay if not...just... I dont know.."

Lena internally beamed, trying to dismiss the bright red blush creeping across her pale skin. The brunette smiled lightly. "Sure. I'll stay over. Might as well, i would hate to disturb Frank this late, its his and his wifes anniversary." Lena muttered, sipping her water. Kara sighed. "I understand, just message me when- what? Wait really?" Karas mood seemed to shift immieditly, and Lena slowly nodded her head, trying to calm to raging heartbeat inside her.

"Yes.." Lena said lowly, handing Kara her pizza crust, as the Luthor didnt like eating it, and Kara gladly took it. "Yay.." Kara silently cheered, smiling as she chomped on the crust, making lena giggle.

"I like when you do that...." Kara muttered, her face going both white with shock and bright red with blush, her eyes widening furthur as she glanced at Lena, clearly that must have been a thought to herself. Kara cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. "I-I mean when you laugh. It- I- You barely ever laugh so... its like- i- its nice." Kara quickly flustered out, fidgeting with her glasses out of habit. Lena chuckled again and smiled. "I like your laugh to.." she admitted, even if she liked more than just her laugh.

Lena laid back down stretching out, subconciously curling up a little closer to the kryptonian. "Are you going back bed?" Kara asked, staring down at Lena. A hand gently placing itself on Lenas exposed hair, threading through it. Lena murmured a hum, nuzzling her head back more. "Yes." She stated, yawning again.

"Well why dont you just sleep in my bed?" Kara asked, her eyes traines on her hand as it combed through Lenas hair. Lena opened her eyes and looked up to Kara. "No im fine here, you sleep in your bed." With Lenas words, Kara stopped her movements. "No Lena I meant you can sleep in the bed with me. Its big enough, and i dont bite." Kara smiled, receiving an eyeroll from the luthor. _Unfortunately._

"Ugh.. fine." Lena muttered, closing her eyes again. "Just give me a minute..." she whispered, yawning as she dug her face furthur into the pillow, letting out a sharp yelp at the absence of the ground. Her eyes ripped open, her face going red as she realized that Kara was holding her, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom, plopping her down on thebbed carefully. "Theres PJs in the drawer there." Kara said, pointing to the to drawer in her dresser "im going to tidy up, I'll be right in. Bathroom is literally just through that door." She pointed again to the door on the left of the room, and lena smiled. Getting up to steal a hoodie and pj shorts from Karas drawer after she left.

Once Kara came back, she mustve assumed that Lena was asleep, because when the Luthor peaked her eye open, Kara was in the middle of changing, luckily her back was to the woman, but it didnt stop Lenas eyes from wandering on her body, before closing again.

Lena fely the pressure of Kara climbing inti the bed beside her, staying very close to her edge of the bed. Lena kept her eyes closed but let out a murmur, turning around and shifting closer to the new heat that warmed the bed, reaching a blind arm out to grab at the supers waist.

The blonde moved closer apon the request, and Lena sleepily but happily sighed, pulling her head to rest just under Karas chest, her arm flung across the blondes torso, a leg tossed over the blondes aswell. She forgot how much she missed cuddling. The last time she had ever let anyone cuddle with her, was when Lex and her went camping in the forest behind the Luthor Mansion. It was shortly after they first met, and it was cold. Lex held onto her, making her feel safe.

Karas hitched breath didnt go unnoticed, but her hands slowly found their place, one on Lenas back, her thumb rubbing circles. Her other hand placed on the shoulder which held the arm that Lena tossed over. Kara sjnk more into the bed, falling asleep before Lena could, muttering something like 'night night lena.'

The brunette brought her face up carefully, not wanting to wake Kara, who kept her glasses on. Lena tsked under her breath and pulled her hand carefully up, placing a light kiss to karas jaw, as that was as high as she could reach. Pulling the glasses off Karas face, tossing them on the nightstand beside her. "Night night supergirl." she whispered, snuggling back up to Kara, sighing with happiness as she felt herself drift off..

But when she closed her eyes, the brightest and widest smile appeared on Karas face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for kinda the long chapter idk 🤷♀️


	8. "Darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml the last chapter was so fluffy but cringy wtf i didnt mean that but its okay :))
> 
> Also ty for all the comments its adorable
> 
> P.S the chapters are about to start getting longer.

The bed was toasty warm, then it wasnt, causing the Luthor to reach around the bed in search of the missing heat, grumbling as she did so. The absence of it made her open her eyes, groaning immiedietly as the bright morning light made its way through the windows. Lena pushed herself up on her elbows, leaning back and twisting so eventually she was sitting upright, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

Karas bed was more comfortable than her own. It was most likely the fact that Lena used Kara as a pillow for most of the night, but it didnt matter. Lenas hair was messy, the scent of Karas clothing filling her nose, her surroundings becoming more visable as her eyes dialted. Her dizzy and tired state of mind relaxed and finally woke up with the rest of her body, rubbing her face quickly.

Kara had mentioned she would leave later, but not this early. Even on a Saturday, Kara was always allowed to come to work and leave an hour early, especially since Cat found out it was because Kara was with Lena that day, but that didnt matter either at the moment. What mattered, to Lena, was the fact that Kara wasnt there.

Lena begrudgingly pulled herself off the bed, walking to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, groaning as she ran her hands through her hair, the frizzy mess returning to its natural waves. She yawned at her reflection before finishing up, washing her hands and hastily drying them on the borrowed hoodie, returning to the bedroom.

She reached for her phone, Karas name lighting up her screen. Lena smiled as she opened the messages.

_Kara:_ _if you wake up while im gone i wanted you to know that Cat has me running some errands and im gonna pick up food on the way back :)_

Lena sighed happily as she read, returning ti Karas bed, she lughtly kicked her feet before crossing them, biting her lip in thought as she tried to think of a response. Kara sent that message a few hours ago, and it was just turning 10am, way later than Lena intended to wake up.

_Lena: Okay. Tell Cat I say to stop calling you in so early. The bed is freezing._

Happy with her response, she hopped off the bed and decided to wander around the small apartment. She stepped out of Karas room, the living room being put back to how it usually was, everything from last night was put away and tidied up, which must have been difficult to do and not wake Lena up, as the Luthor was a light sleeper. Apparently, not with Kara however.

Lena tossed her phone on the island counter, grabbing a random glass, she filled it up with water, her eyes noticing a small picture frame on the counter beside her. It was a small, dark brown frame, the picture inside being of Kara and Lena. A photo Kara snuck in during game night, grinning stupidly in the cornor, while Lena glared at her, pointing a sharp plastic piece from a random game in the direction of Kara. Lena smiled at the memory, almost forgetting the water spilling from the now very full cup, and over her hands.

"Shit.." she muttered, turning the tap off, she dried her hand and walked around to sit at the island, drinking the water as she scrolled through her phone. Reading work emails and texts from Jess, leaving Cats text for last.

_Cat: How was last night?_

_Lena: Oh my fucking god stop._

_Cat: I was just asking. Oh and apparently I need to stop forcing Kara to work? When her shift starts? Because 'The bed is cold.'_

_Lena: Did she actually tell you?_

_Cat: No._

_Cat: She texted me._

_Lena: Sounds like her._

_Lena: Have a nice day, you insufferable wicked witch of the west :)_

_Cat; Wow, you're getting creative, thats hopeful. Have a nice day yourself you hopeless lesbian nerd._

_Lena: Whatever._

_Cat: ♡_

Lena rolled her eyes, finishing her drink, she shoved it to the side, prioritizing her phone over putting the glass back, until magically, it wasnt beside her anymore. She was dtartled with the absence, until she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist. 

"Oh you're back." Lena sighed, wrapping her arms ontop of Karas, leaning her head back as Kara gripped the hug tighter. "Yup, and you didnt hear me come in." She mocked, pulling her hands away to reveal a bag of hot fast food on the ground, making Lenas mouth water at the glance

Lena kept her eyes on the bag as Kara put it on the island, opening it, and putting out all of the food she got. She always bought the amount of food to feed a classroom of hungry university students, and almost always ate it all by herself. Lena smiled greatfully as she took the breakfast wrap and salad, her usual order.

"I need to pay you back for all the food you buy" Lena muttered, her mouth full of food as she walked over to the couch, following Kara. The blonde shook her head and grinned toothily. "No. I have told you this before, Lena. Your friendship is enough" kara rrassured, stuffing her mouth with her food, curling up against one end of the couch, her back to the armrest. Lena sat down and mimicked her movements.

The two ate in silence, their attention on their phones. Lena grumbled to herself and tossed it on the table, looking to Kara. "How was work anyways?" She asked, putting her garbage om the table beside her, mentally noting to remind her to put it in the trash can later. Kara sighed and put down her phone, looking at the ceiling. She finished chewing her food and fibally met Lenas eyes, shrugging. "It was basically the same. I went in, showed Nia around more, took her with me again to get Cats lunch, then went back, chatted with James and Winn- Winn wont be able to make it to game night so James is gonna be the only guy -and then picked up food for us." Kara explained, finishing her bagel, she grabbed the empty fast food bag and stuffed the garbage in, leaning the bag towards Lena, who tossed her trash in it aswell. "Oh shoot! I forgot, did you do anything today?" Kara asked, her eyes quickly flashing worry. "Like work wise?"

Lena nodded her head with a light chuckle. "Nope." She responded, popping the 'p.' Kara tilted her head, clearly wanting her to elabortate. Lena sat up straighter, cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. "Nope I," she began, her tone weirdly breathy. "I told Jess to clear my schedule for yesterday and today. I had to respond to a few emails earlier but all of that was done on my phone." Lena explained, pointing to her phone briefly.

Kara nodded and opened her mouth to speak, "Alex wanted to, uh- okay just, let me explain." Kara began frantically, Lenas brows furrowing in the confusion. Kara let out a nervous chuckle and sat forward more. "'Kay so I might've told Alex that you were gonna be here all day and blah blah because shes my sister y'know like i have to tell her everything, shes like you, she knows when im lying or when im hiding something from her so, I told her that you were over last night and you slept over and yada yada so basically, and this is going to sound very weird but its completely natural for Alex to act like this, but she wanted to come over early, like, in a few hours, and she wanted to 'talk' with you. A-and dont think its because you're a Luthor, ir that she thinks that you have intentions like Lex or whatever. She just... I dont know. She wanted to talk to you for a bit or something i-" Kara rambled, avoiding eye contact with Lena.

_How adorable._

"Kara, Darling its fine." Lena cut her off, leaning forward and placing a gentle hand on her knee, unaware of the swarm of feelings that radiated through Karas body at the contact. Lena smiled more, chuckling lightly. "I dont mind, really."

"Just do not date her, Lena. I dont know if shes your crush or not but honestly I dont know which side I would pick if you two broke- what? Lena im being serious!" Kara pouted, staring at Lena with a light scowl as the brunette laughed loudly. What a stupid thought, close guess, but no. Not at all. Alex wasnt even Lenas type. "K-" Lena tried, but she couldnt manage to get a word out, yhe thought, the idea of being in a relationship with Alex was just too funny.

Kara eventually crossed her arms and leaned back, glaring at Lena now. It didnt help the seriousness at all, actually, it contradicted it. Kara was too adorable to look angry. It was surprising that anyone could actually be afraid of her, let alone Supergirl.

Lena took a few breaths, trying to think of anything besides the hilarious topic. Once she calmed down, she opened her eyes. Kara was still glaring at her, her arms still crossed, sitting on the opposite end of the couch now, squinting her eyes. "Kara..." Lena began, flipping her hqir back behind her shoulders, she chuckled lightly. "I, I dont know how to say this.." she spoke again, a smile spreading across her face. "I- I dont like your sister. She-shes not even my type. Why... why would you even think that?" Lena chuckled again as she spoke, reaching for her glass of water. Kara shrugged and scooted back closer. 

"I dont know. Dont ask me, I was just thinking about it." Kara replied, causing a flirtatious look and eyebrow quirk from Lena. "You think about who I date often?" She asked, almost jokingly. But the second the words dared to leave her mouth, she internally cringed. Lena is and always has been a big flirt, she couldnt help herself, it was just who she was, everytime someone would ask her something or just plainly talk to her, unless it was a coworker or her family, she always had a flirtatious tone and answer. It was how she spoke. Unfortunately, her feelings towards Kara only furthered the urge to speak like that, even if Kara was her only friend since Lex, before he went insane.

Kara went red, looking down, she closed her eyes and shook her head, standing up. "Ugh, you know what I meant." Kara spat, grabbing the bag of garbage, and carrying it to the trash can.

Lena was then again left alone. Kara got called in to 'help Nia,' which was an obvious lie. It wasnt a coincidence that Kara had to leave right when a building caught fire. Lena sat curled up on the couch, listening to the news as she texted Jess on her phone, tuning out everything except for the news.

Suddenly, the door opened. Lenas eyes darted to the tv, where Supergirl was still flying around. Lena did the only thing that she usually did, carefully reach into her phine case and pull out a small throwing knife. 

Lena had this for so many reasons, for kidnappers, rapists, muggers or anyone who just tried to assasinate her because of her last name. She twisted around and through the dagger, a loud yelp arising. Lena squinted her eyes and focused on the brunette at the door. 

"Oh shit, Alex. Its just you." Lena sighed, staring at Alex, who she just barely missed, the knife landing on the door frame just above her ear. "Yeah its just me! Who the hell else has a key to Karas apartment?" Alex spat in disbelief, yanking the knife out of the door frame and tossing it on the island, closing the door behind her as she walked in.

"Kara didnt tell me you were going to be here this early." Lena shrugged, standing up and walking over, snatching her knife back, folding it and stuffing it inside of her phone case. Alex shrugged and walked towards the kryptonians fridge. "I decided to come early." Alex said simply, recieveing a light chuckle from Lena as a response.

_Thats what she said._

Alex shot a glare behind her, squinting her eyes. "Oh ha ha" she rolled them, reaching for a beer and closing the fridge. Lena cleared her throat and walked back to the couch, sitting back where she was, facing the tv. Alex took her place on the chair across from the couch, her body facing Lena. "So, Kara said you wanted to talk to me?" Lena asked, her hand reaching for the remote. She changed from the news, to netflix. Somewhat bored. 

Alex was a great sister. From what Lena had seen, Alex was very patient and generous when it came to Kara, very protective and loving aswell. Lena becoming Karas new friend shouldve concerned Alex, since if anyones younger sibling befriended a Luthor, they were to be wary. But whatever Alex thought of her, however she judged her, it wouldnt cause a crack in the Luthors armor. Lena knew how to treat people who disrespected her and hated her and judged her all because of her last name. Lena had varely anytime to part from her thoughts to prepare herself for what Alex said.

"Lena?" Alex called out, and Lena looked to her with wide eyes, the womans words still floating around in her mess of a mind. "Do, you, want, to, sleep, with, my, sister?" Alex asked slowly, not rudely or harshly, just slowly. Lena swallowed her spit and let out a nervous chuckle. Of course she wants to sleep with Kara! Who wouldnt? Shes smart and kind and beautiful and hilarious. Anyone would kill for her.

Lena raked her hand thriugh her hair and brought her eyes back to Alex's gaze.

_She cant read me. FBI my ass!_

"no.." Lena chose, not really sure how to answer that question, if Sam had asked her, the truth would have slipped out before she could even process it. Cat wouldnt need to ask, she already knew. But Alex? Lena could only really judge her based on how she acted with Kara, that was the only thing that they had in common, yet atleast, and even though Alex seemed trustworthy, when you're a Luthor, you cant always tell. Sure, Lena was taught how to perfectly read someone with just the glance, from years of scolding with Lilian and training from university, but Lena couldnt perfectly read Alex. It was as if she was a different person depending on who was in the room, however Lena couldnt be biased about that, she did it herself aswell.

"I- Listen- and dont tell Kara im telling you this, not for my sake but for Kellys, -but, from what Kelly has been telling me, I, I just want to know if thats what you want...." Alex trailed, sighing deeply as she pinched her nose. "Not-ugh like, if thats all you want. If thats the only thing you want. Like, this whole, gettup, is only to sleep with her." The woman explained herself, returning her gaze to Lenas. 

"I dont intend to be like Lex if thats what you're insinuating." Lena said, completely ignoring Alex's question. Right now was not the time and place to confess her feelings, especally to the girl-in-questions sister. And besides, it really isnt any of Alex's buisness.

Alex sighed again. "I, I dont care about that. Granted, I didnt like you at first, but you have a good taste in scotch and im building a liking to you, little Luthor." Alex joked, ignoring Lenas eye roll and laughing at the nickname she managed to come up with. "Careful, Kara said my crush isnt allowed to be you." Lena chuckled, and Alex froze. "Oh my god she told you aswell?" The woman said, and Lena nodded.

Alex bit back a laugh, trying to speak. "She told me this morning that I wasnt allowed to hit on you." Lena continued, causing Alex to burst into laughter, desperately trying to hold it back. Lena didnt find it vas funny as Alex did, but lightly chuckled so it didnt look weird. Although, she did burst into laughter when Kara said it earlier.

"I told her you arent my type but she was _very_ insistant." Lena continued, not helping Alex and her laughter. But once she calmed down, she looked at Lena with a faux pout. "Ow, thats hurts" she joked, sipping her beer. Lena shrugged and looked at the TV, the netflix menu had been waiting there, Lena still not picking which profile to use.

Lena readdresses herself back to Alex. "But to answer your question," she began, almost instantly captivating the 'agents' attention. "Not really." Lena shrugged, the lie coiling up deep inside, her words causing Alex's face to fall from its smile. "Oh...no.." she muttered silently. "Why did you want to know anyways?" Lena asked, ignoring Alex's mumble.

Alex ran her hand through her short hair and sighed even deeper than before. "Okay, please, please dont be one of those straight girls who get offended, but, oh and please do not tell Kara im telling you this, again, its for Kellys sake, because Kara told Kelly this and told kelly not to tell me but she did and yeah but, from what Kara had been saying, it sounds a whole lot like she has a crush on you, and I dont know for sure, it might not even be you, me and Kelly just assumed because, she literally only hangs out with you." Alex rambled, Lena becoming more and more shocked as she continued. Did Kara actually like her back? Did she lie for no reason? Was the first and only person she had ever trusted in years like her back, the same way she did?

"Kelly and I." Lena corrected after a minute, recieiving a grumble from Alex. "Errgh! Luthor, is that all you got out of that?' Lena shrugged. "Kind of. But what you said is interesting. I'll need to look into it.." Lena trailed, finally looking away from Alex, releiving the agent of her cold ceo stare. "You will 'look into it' what does that even mean?" Alex gaped, clearly confused and slightly upset. Lena sighed, "what do you want me to say?" Lena spat, glaring at Alex. The sudden outburst startling both Alex and Lena, who never acted like this about anyone ever.

"I want you to tell me why you act so flirtatious with my sister and why you lead her on when you clearly dont like her back!" Alex spat with just as much intensity. Lena paced herself from outbursting again and took a deep breath. "I am not leading her on. If you're correct in your assumption that Kara likes me back, then you'll be happy to know that her feelings for me are and will be heavily reciprocated." Lena spat plainly, trying her best to keep the burning hot blush from seeping up and across her cheeks.

Alex blinked and stared for a minute. " _H-holy shit_!" The agent exclaimed, bursting into a smile "oh my god you have to tell her!" Alex giggled, her entire mood deciding to do a 360 and confuse the living hell out of Lena. The brunette shook her head and tensed her brows. "No. No why would I tell her that? It would- it will ruin our friendship!" Lena defended, hiding her confused expreaion beneath her cool, Luthor exteror. Alex just scoffed.

"Or, it will spark into a beautiful relationship where you two live happily ever after and skip away into the sunset." Alex joked, and Lena rolled her eyes, standing from the couch and walking towards the cabnit where she kept her expensive scotch hidden. "Ha, yeah okay. For a Luthor and a Super there is no happy ending, even if I want it." Lena cursed, not taking the time to realise her choice of words were extremely poor.

Lena continued to pour herself a drink, down it, then pour another, down that, and finally pour a third drink, holding it in her hand, her face still violently cringed at the foregin, bitter flavor of her drink, she cursed herself internally. As if she just outed herself twice today. She tols Alex about her feelings and now, _now_ , Alex knows that Lena found out, about Kara.

Just as Alex tried to speak, the door openes and Kara walked inside, smiling happily as she nodded her head to the music blaring from her earbuds. Some Taylor Swift song from her new album that Kara wouldnt stop obsessing about. Kara opened her eyes and could see the tension in the room. Lena swallowed her spit, praying to every god in the entire universe that those earbuds managed to block out everything they were saying.

Kara tilted her head to the side and took one of her earbuds out. "Whats wrong?" She asked, placing her coffee on the counter. It really was remarkable how quickly Kara ciuld change between her Supergirl and Kara persona. Lena glanced behind her at Alex, before grabbing her glass tightly and downing it, the flavor making her smack her lips together in disgust. She didnt remember her scotch tasting like this, hell, she just drank it a few days ago, no way it tasted like this. "I have to leave." Lena muttered from behind clenched teeth. She didnt mean to sound so bitter and harsh, she was mad at herself, not the two sisters.

Karas face faltered, from confusion to sadness, then to anger. "Oh, well.. your clothes are in the dryer. I cleaned them for you this morning." Kara said slowly, breathing deeply. Lena nodded silently, avoiding all eye contact, she put her glass in the sink, the scotch away, and walked back to Karas bedroom, dragging the little room divider over the large doorway, so the two couldnt see her change.

As she opened the dryer, which was tucked into a closet beside the bathroom, she overheard the two sisters speak as she rumaged for her clothes. She felt her body begin to spin, everything sounding much louder. Her balance began to falter, her thoughts bouncing around quickly

"Alex!" The blondes voice was low, a tone she had never heard from Kara before. Lena pulled the hoodie off and kicked her shorts off, tossing them in the hamper nearby, continuing to listen as she dressed herself.

"What did you say!?" Kara spat, her voice quiet, but still harsh. "I didnt say anything, it was fine, literally I swear on my life." Alex defended, only partially right. Lena should have taken a minute to regulate her words before she spoke, but she wouldny of had to if Alex didnt say what she said. It wasnt Alex's fault though, Lena was just so infatuated with Kara, all she could think aviut was all the ways that Kara would turn her down, so Alex giving her a false sense of hope really pissed her off.

She could hear Karas sarcastic chuckle. "Alex I have only seen Lena that upset once. Once. She- I- I trusted you, I trusted you and i didnt even listen in. Rao! I wish I did, Alex i wish I did." Kara spat, and Lena began to feel a little bad for the older danvers. She really didnt do anything wrong, but right now, Lena was just too upset.

Lena was half dressed, just her shirt on, and she glanced to Karas bed. God she wished she could just hide there, but she couldnt. Nothing was stopping her, but it wouls be extremely weird. Right?

Well hopefully it wasnt, because thats what she decided to do. Maybe the three glasses of scotch were kicking in, but it seemed like a grand idea. She pulled her shirt off and hastily redressed herself in Karas clothes, before pulling back the large duvet and curling up underneath of it, relaxing into the bed as she overheard the front door slam shut.

There was a deep sigh, before a light knock on the wall rang out. "Lena?" Kara called out, her voice higher than usual. Lena giggled from under the blankets. "No." She responded, her voice muffled against the pillow. The sliding room divider was pushed and Kara hurried in. Lena felt the weight of the mattress sink on the ledge behind her, and the brunette spun around, her smile dropping. "I said no." Lena repeated, pouting her lip.

"Oh my Rao! Im going to kill Alex!" Kara muttered, reached her hand out to Lenas face, the brunette cringing away. "Stoop! No s-dont kill Alec-alex." Lena slurred. "Is not hers," she continued, and Karas eyes widened. "No no not that, Lena. No. You just drank very potent alcohol. Not for humans." Kara explained. "Alex's boss is an alien, and he uh, yeah its for him. Why would you drink that- look at me."

Lena shot her eyes open, the room spinning. She stared blankly at Kara for a few seconds, blinking slowly. "Huh?" She muttered, sluggishly pushing Karas hands away from combing her hair. Kara chuckled. "Lena, your head is going to hurt so badly later." Kara chuckled. Lena stared at Kara with a confused expression, blinking, and then gasping. The blonde she knew and loved was gone, Lenas severely drunked mind convincing her that the blonde that sounded exactly like Kara was gone, and some random woman was beside her.

Lena tried to sit up, but failing, her elbows were suddenly not there anymore. "Where-z Kara?" Lena slurred, slumping back onto the bed and closing her eyes, feeling her head pulse with every second. A hand fell to her waist, a familliar hand. "Its me."

"Noooo" Lena slurred. This woman was not Kara. No way she would believe these stupid lies.

_No, nope, not at all. Nu uh._

"But z-eriou-zly though-" Lena hiccuped, her eyes still closed, everything becoming louder and louder. "I need to tell her z-omething impor-ant" she slurred again, shaking her head slowly, shifting her body furthur down.

The blonde chuckled and Lena could feel her stand up. "Fine. I'll go get her" she spoke, before footsteps shown that she was away. "Good." Lena muttered. "Very impor-ant." Lena rolled over, laying down.

Again, she felt the bed sink beside her, and she reluctantly opened her eyes, the room brighter than she expected. She squinted before smiling. "Kar-a!" She slurred loudly, smiling brightly as she saw Karas face beside her. "Hi" Kara said softly, a smile growing on her face. "I was told you were looking for me?" She asked, and Lena nodded her head. Good thing that random stranger was actuqlly trustworthy

"Yes!" Lena exclaimed, before closing her eyes, still smiling. "Well? Im here?" Lena hummed and nodded, scooting closer to Kara, she wrapped her arm around Kara and pulled at her, so Lenas face was buried inbetween her neck. "Shh. You cant tell Kara" Lena whispered, her lips barely grazing the blondes skin

Kara let out a gentle chuckle and shifted slightly. "Wha-?" Kara asked, her words disappearing into the air. Lena kept her eyes closed, letting out a soft yawn. Snuggling closer, she hummed happily as she felt herself fall asleep, even in the bright afternoon light, something she could never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena.... ur bottom is showing 😳


	9. Sheer Lesbian Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if i said this before but I got some plans for this fic which could be either very angsty or very fluffy. 
> 
> Fyi i dont rlly remeber/know who is older, James or Kelly, so I went with Kelly ,🤷♀️ so in this fic Kelly is older.

Lena never napped, actually, scratch that. Lena _hated_ naps. It never made sense to her. Why the hell would you fall asleep for a few hours in the middle of the day? She could think of hundreds of reasons why that was a waste of time, why it was unnecessary and pointless. Yet, she managed to nap for the first time since... well ever. She managed to nap twice with Kara, but this time, when she woke up, she wasnt greated by the pleasent view of Kara pickiny softly at her lip as she watched tv. Instead, she woke up feeling a million sharp needles digging into her skull, barely being able to move her head without groaning in pain.

Lena let out a low groan as she sat up, tears already building up. Everything that had happened was flushed from her mind for the first few minutes. She opened her eyes, she was still in Karas apartment, laying in her bed, but the room divider was covering the door way, and the all the lights were off, aside from a dim illumination coming from the living room.

At the sound of her low groan, the divider slowly pushed, a familliar blonde peaking her head in. "Lena?" She called out softly, but no matter how quiet she was, the sounds were just as painful, stabbing into her ears like medieval torture methods. Lena tensed her brows, which made her head pound even more, and held her hand out. "Ah-shh" she whispered. Her throat suddenly burning. God what did she do?

Kara chuckled softly and walked inside the room, holding a class of water and a few pills in her hand. Lena winced as she heard Kara speak. "Yeah your head is going to hurt _badly_. Here is some meds. You're going to want them all." Kara reassured, placing the pills in Lenas hand, and the glass of water in the other. She opened her eyes, the lighting was dim, but she could still see all the intricate details on Karas face, even down to the scar above her eyebrow.

"Thanks.." lena whispered, dreading re-igniting the pain in her throat again with her voice. She took all three pills and chugged the water glass, exhaling deeply afterwards. Kara took the empty glass from her and placed it on the table beside her. Lena laid back against the headboard, squeezing her eyes tightly, the movement making her entire being ache. Kara let out another quiet giggle and sat down, placing her hand on Lenas bare knee. 

"You drank three glasses of alien alcohol earlier." Kara began, but Lena shook her head, her hand immiedietly snapping ontop of Karas. "Shh" she whispered. "Too loud still" she muttered, her throat beginning to ease its burning sensation, and she sighed. "Im sorry" Lena muttered quietly, her eyes still closed. She felt Kara sit closer, her hand staying on the Luthors knee, Lenas hand still ontop of it. "Sorry for what?" Kara asked, whispering, and Lena pouted. "I was mean to Alex" Lena muttered. "A-and....well, yeah thats all I got.." Lena trailed, her memory from hours before suddenly gone.

Kara sighed, her thumb rubbing in circles on Lenas knee, causing the brunette to spark feelings deep below her stomach. Lenas body tensed automatically, and Karas hand twitched. Of course she could feel the miniscule movements. "It'll take a little bit to kick in." Kara whispered, removing her hand. Lena feigned a pout for a groan and reached out for Karas wrist. "Mm dont go" Lena muttered, opening her eyes to find Kara staring at her with wide, glossy eyes. Lena smiled lightly, the pain slowly simmering down, and scootched over, pulling Kara beside her. 

Kara chuckled as Lena curling up beside her, the blonde stayed sitting, so Lena wrapped her arm around Karas thighs, resting her head on her waist, she sighed contemptly. "Just........wait..with me" Lena murmured, not being able to see the bright smile curling on Karas face.

A hand found its way into Lena hair and began lightly stroking, Lena purring at the feeling. The meds must have started kicking in, because Lena finally could breathe without wanting to sob from pain. "Isnt it game night?" Lena whispered against Karas waist, tossing one of her legs of Karas. The blonde let out a sheepish chuckle, her face going bright red. "Er...yeah? I-I didnt want anyone to bug you so I cancelled. Its only 7 though! We could still do it if you want" Kara replied softly, brushing her fingers through Lenas long hair.

The brunette nuzzled impossible closer, smiling softly. "You didnt have to do that.." Lena muttered again, opening her eyes, tracing the little designs on Karas clothes with her gaze. "No, I did." Kara smiled, staring down at Lena, a look of pure love present in her eyes, a look Lena couldnt see. "Well I thank you." Lena glanced up, catching the blondes gaze. Kara shrugged and chuckled, looking away with a smile, but Lena stayed staring, her smile disappearing.

"Kara?" She called out, staring up at the woman she had grown so accustomed to. Kara looked down with a small smile. "Hi" she replied, her response usually inciting a smile from Lena, but Lena kept her face staring forward. "Kara do you like me? Like, do you have a crush on me? Am I your crush?" Lena asked slowly, a sudden burst of confidence coming through, but quickly diminishing as soon as the words left her lips.

Kara let out an uneasy chuckle, pursing her lips, her eyes held the stare a little longer before looking away. "No." She muttered, sucking her lips in, her cheeks going a bright tomato red, the crinkle appearing inbetween her eyebrows.

_Liar_

"...Kara." Lena said flatly, exchanging her serious yet flustered stare into her annoyed CEO expression. "Kara its okay if I am." Hesitantly, Lena reached up with her free hand, resting her fingers on Karas cheek, she tilted the blondes head to face her, Kara still avoiding eye contact. Kara stammered for a minute, "a- er.....n-no.." she finally looked at Lena, her face contorting. "S-so? Maybe. I dont know! Its all new to me and I just, I dont know what to do. I mean I really like hanging out with you, and you're really pretty and smart and funny, and yeah, _maybe_ im overreacting and its just how _normal_ people feel, and yeah, _maybe_ im a little jealous of your crush but I-I.... I dont know, Lena. I think so?"

Lena stared with her eyes wide, listening to Kara pour her heart out. Lena couldnt help but soften her exterior, allowing her giddy, happy emotions to start flooding. A large, goofy smile appeared on her face, displaying her perfectly white teeth. "K-Kara, its okay... I, _you are_ my crush.... aswell." Lena smiled, patting Karas cheek with her hand. Karas eyes widened, "really!?"

"Unless I am not your crush, then forget everything I said." Lena joked, sitting up and turning around so she faced Kara. "No! No you are.." Kara admitted, her smile not faltering, only growing bigger. "I do, i really really like you Lena Luthor." Kara admitted, her large puppy dog eyes shining with the light from the lamp beside them. "I always have.." 

"Good, because.. I really like you to... _Supergirl_." Lena smiled, but Karas dropped. "Oh, you know!?" She sounded almost worried, causing Lena to panic inside. The brunette placed her hand ontop of Karas, which restednon the mattress infront of her. Lena blushed as she stared at their intertwined hands. "I took one look at you, sitting all anxiously in your desk, and I knew immedietly that you were Supergirl." Lena explained, glancing back up, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "I saw how you flinched when Cat introduced me. I saw the telltale signs that you were overhearing our conversations, leaning in and making expressions afrer something intresting was said. I read you like a first grade book." Lena giggled, her smile faltering into a frown. "Then I got mad at Alex for-" she stopped herself.

_For Kellys sake, not hers._

"and yeah... here we are.." Lena finished, squeezing Karas hand tighter. Kara let out a deep sigh. "Im sorry I didnt tell you sooner. Its just alot of paperwork you'd have to sign and blah blah.." Kara explained, squeezing her hand back. Lena chuckled and dipped her head. "Its... no its fine. I dont care..." her breath hitched. "Do you?" She asked, bringing her head back up again. "D-do yiu care that im a Luthor?" Kara shook her head instantly. "No. Never have." Kara quickly shot back. "Never in any of my flustered freak outs did any of the excuses ever be that you are a Luthor. Never." 

Lena stared at Kara for a minute, taking her in. "Kara can I... can I kiss you?" Lena asked, biting her lip. Kara let out a chuckle. "Seriously?" She asked, and Lena nodded. "Seriously." The brunette responded. Karas smile grew even bigger. She began to profusely nod her head "yes. Of course!" Lena smiled and shifted closer, giggling under her breath, the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Kara wasnt any different either, she was just as giggly and red, leaning in as Lena got closer.

Ther lips connected and almost instantly, Lenas hands were tangled in Karas hair. The brunette sat on her knees, just a little shorter than Kara. The blonde bit at Lenas bottom lip, soothing it gently with her tongue. Lena whimpered at the action, moving closer so she could deepen the kiss. Without thinking, Lena swung her leg over Karas thighs, plopping herself on the kryptonians lap, pulling back. 

Karas face was as red as ever, her hands still planted at her sides. Lena let out a breathy chuckle and smirked. "Is this okay?" She asked, biting her lip once more. Kara nodded slowly, sucking at her lips. "Y-yes. Very." She responded, and Lena smile grew. She reached down and grabbed Karas hands, placing them on her waist as she leant in for another kiss.

Everyone sat where they usually did. After a heated makeout session, and more confessions, the two decided that it was still early enough to reopen gamenight, which everyone agreed to, as everyone booked saturday night off for game night.

Even in the presence of their friends, Kara and Lena exchanged glances and smirks, chuckling softly to themselves. Everyone unaware of what happened merely 20 minutes ago. Lenas lower stomach still ached from the sensation of Karas lips on her own, and the tingling feeling of Karas hands on her hips stayed for the rest of the night.

The two sat away from eachother though, which didnt help at all, actually. Alex was already suspicious, as when she first arrived, she apologized to Lena, who, in the short few hours, went from a ticking time bomb, to sweetiepie. It was something that amazed even Lena herself.

And to add insult to injury, they sat apart from eachother- across the table, surprisingly. Lena being uncomfortably wedged between James and Sam. Her brunette friend asking her explicit questions that Lena didnt answer, as she knew Kara could hear. James on the other hand, kept giving side glances, much to Lenas discomfort, and Kara being sat between Nia and Kelly, with Alex on the other side of Kelly.

Over the course of the night, Lena began to slowly lean towards Sam. It wasnt that he was intimidating or harassing her, she just didnt like it when men stared at her, especially with smug smirks. It was the opposite of like, Lena hated it. Every man with a smug face in the board room was instantly knocked down to nothing in terms of masculinity as Lena broke them with just her words. It especially didnt help his cause when he started to boast under his breath at every win, just so Lena could hear.

Kara must have been right, James most likely did have feelings for Lena, which wasnt what bothered Lena, it was his methods, his ways of 'flirting' subtly. It annoyed the piss out of the Luthor, to the point where she had to just sit in the bathroom for a minute to calm down.

"Lena?" Kara called, snapping the brunette from her not so friendly thoughts. Lena looked up and smiled, "yes?" She called back, turning around to look at Kara in the kitchen, smirking as she poured herself a glass of alien alcohol, which was so cleverly disguised in Lenas empty scotch bottle, which Lena just found out, fortunately. She would never make that mistake again. The blonde shook the bottle. "Want some?" She joked.

"Actually? Yes." Lena said seriously. Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed another glass, revealing Lenas actual bottle of scotch, which was _not_ where Lena previously put it. Lena smiled widely as Kara walked over and handed her the glass. "Thank you Darling." Lena said nonchalantly, not even realizing she said it. She turned ariund to face the game board, sipping the drink. Everyone kost definetly heard her, but she played it off cool, leaning forward and grabbing a slice of pizza and checking her phone, ignoring the factghe entire room went silent for a minute, except Nia, who was texting her new boyfriend over the phone, completely unaware about what was said.

"Alex, go! Its your turn." Kelly spoke first, and Lena didnt miss the sigb of relief from Kara. Alex leaned forward, eyeing Lena as she moved her piece. "Kara. Your turn" Alex muttered. The air in the room grew increasingly more uncomfortable, even if everyone started speaking again. The stare Lena got from James made her second guess her wording for once, and the whispers from Sam didnt help with anything.

Lena began to feel weary. Suddenly very aware of every little movement she and others made. James lifted his gaze from her but only for a moment. She could feel her heart beating quickly and she began to worry. Lena had only ever felt this way once in her life, when she say Lex on trial. Lex was her idol, her best and only friend. So obviously, the room began to feel smaller and smaller, and her head became dizzy. It was heartbreaking. But that wasnt now. What was now, felt even worse.

She had been so comfortable in Karas apartment every other time she was here, except for now. She felt fine just seconds ago, how could this have happened. Lena closed her eyes and looked down, trying to regulate her breathing. She could feel her stomach sink, bringing all her organs with it. Suddenly, what seemed to be some space between her and the two adults at her sides, vanished. It felt as if they were pressed against her body, pushing and pulling at her. Lena letniut a short breath and sipped her drink, trying to calm herself.

Then her throat began to cool, and her stomach began to boil, and she needed to leave. Last thing she wanted was everyone watchimg her hurl in the middle of the living room. She quickly got up and hastily walked towards the bathroom, ignoring the worried look she got from Kara.

"What....the fuck.." Lena whispered after the door closed. She stared at her hands, which soon became barely visable as white begqn to stain the edges of her vision. She sat down on the floor, the small bathroom becoming every more tiny. Her breathing began to quicken s her head began to pound. The beating feeling in her head matching the knocks at the door.

The bathroom door opened and closed quickly. "Lena?" A voice asked quietly, Lena opened her eyes, which was much more difficult with the sudden amount of tears flooding her face. She immeidtly whippes her hands up to her eyes and wiped them. It was surpising to see Kelly beside her, sitting. The woman gave Lena a soft smile, "Im here for emotional support." The older woman reassured, scooting beside Lena.

_Jesus Christ, get ahold of yourself!_

Kelly didnt say anything else, just sat down propperly beside Lena, holding her hand. Lena let out shaky breaths almost every second, trying to calm herself. She genuinely didnt know what was happening. Lena tried countless times to speak, only for her voice to be caught in her throat. 

"I dont- know whats- 'appening." She stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut as her head beat harder and harder. Kelly rubbed soothing circles on the back of Lenas hand. "Its okay. You dont have to" she reassured in a calming voice. A familliar sounding tone, prompting Lena to stop her hyperventilating for a brief moment, to give her a squinted glare. "Oh you're a therapist." Lena muttered to herself, pulling her hand away. 

Kelly sighed and dipped her head. Lenas sudden spaceyness became overshadowed by fear and anger. All her life, Lilian had ried to force her into many different therapies, all ranging from illegal dietries, who tried to get Lena to loose weight, to sexuality therapists, who tried to convince Lena that her 'lesbianism' wasnt real. Which hurt most. All her life, therapists tried to help her.

Lena squinted her eyes. "Go away." She muttered, standing up. Her head still beat like a drum, and her stomach was still tightly knotted, but that didnt matter right now. It wasnt as important as the memories of torturous sessions with every con-therapist you could think of. 

Kelly soon joined her in standing up, still not saying anything, just giving her a sympathetic look. Kara had mentioned Kelly all the time, just never her occupation, but now that she knew, alot of things began to make sense. How Kelly would diffuse an arguement between the group because of someone losing, or how she managed to address a tense room.

Lena had no real reason to hate or disrespect Kelly, she barely knew the woman. The Luthor gene of snapping without consideration just snapped, but Lena would rather feel angry than whatever the hell she was feeling just moments ago. Lenas emotions were like light switches, millions of them, and a bouncy ball. Lena had excellent control of them, of the bouncy ball. Knowing exactly which switches to press and which not, but on the very, very rare occasion that she lost control of the bouncy ball, for instance, when vulnerable, when angry, when anxious, she has no choice but to stumble around and try to grab the ball, almost always missing, until the ball loses its momentum and slows.

Lena ran her hand through her hair, lips pursed, trying to think of what to say. Even if she had a biased opinion of therapists and other psychology majors, Kelly did help her out of...whatever she was in. Even if it wasnt the way she intended. "Sorry." Lenas tone was bitter, her chest still burning as her breathing jumped from very quick to painfuly slow, even if it had just went back to normal.

Kelly gave her a soft smile. "No I understand." She muttered. "You felt outed, someone constantly talking to you, always having someones eye on you, its overwhelming, isnt it?" The therapist spoke in a soft tone, much quieter than Lena was speaking. As much as Lena wished to scoff and roll her eyes, awakening the inner reblliousness from her teens, Kelly had been very observent. "If thats what happened, yeah." Lena sighed, the way her panic went from 0 to 100 and then back to 0 still astonished her.

Kelly tilted her head. "It looked like it. How about you take my spot, and I'll sit beside my brother. And I'll tell him to stop staring." She negotiated, and Lena couldnt stop her mouth from dropping open. "James is your brother!?" She asked, her shock turning into a slight chuckle.

The older woman nodded. "Yes. Yes unfortunately. Im his older sister" Kelly chuckled. Lena sucked in her lips, Alex was still iffy bout pushing the Luthor, even after being reassured that everything was alright, but taking Kelly up on her offer would fix her three problems, James, Sam, and not sitting beside Kara. "Okay. Okay yeah that'll...that'll... yeah" Lena awkwardly chuckled, Kelly giving her a smirk "okay great. If anyone asks, tell them you messaged me early and you wanted to talk to me, so you made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Tell them we've been talking for a while now and a work email stressed you out and you needed to vent." Kelly explained, confidently.

_Damn._

"since when did you come up with all of this?" Lena asked, letting out a sigh of relief at almost all the anxiety and painfully feelings leaving her body. Kelly shrugged, reaching for the door handle. "When I saw you start panicking and walk away." Kelly responded, swinging the door open. Lena followed Kelly into the living room, where Karas face lit up. "Lena! Finally. Get over here. I have to show you something!" Kara shouted happily.

_She most definetly heard everything._

Lena chuckled in relief as she walked over. Listening to Kara and Alex bicker. "What If I want to sit beside my girlfriend!?" Alex asked. "Then go. Over there." Kara shooed, causing her sister to scoff. "Sam is over there." "Well kick her to the chair beside Nia" Kara explained, peaking around Karas standing body, grimacing slightly "no offense Sam." She said, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Its whatever. Me and Nia are friends." She joked, sitting beside the young woman, who just began to ramble on about conspiracy theories, completely dragging in the attention of Sam.

Lena sat down beside Kara, her breathing finally normal after she watched Kelly quietly scold her brother, elbowing him in the side before turning to cradle Alex. Kara let her own arm slip behind Lenas back and wrap around her, hidden by the blanket that she pulled down. The blonde leaned into Lenas ear. "Are you okay? Seriously?" She asked, her tone almost shaking. Lena whippes her neck around to face her, smiling softly. "Yes. Now." She muttered back, reaching across the table to grab her drink.

Lena always hated saying goodbye to people she cared about, because there were so little, and Kara was no exception. Lena insisted on helping Kara clean up, offering to wash the dishes, which she did despite Karas refusal, but when it came time for her to finally leave, after everyone else had, she didnt want to. Maybe the temptation to pull Kara flush against her, pinning herself to the wall using the kryptonian played a roll in her unwillingness to leave, but she had been there for days.

Of course, Kara offered to fly her home, insisting that she would rewash Lenas clothes and bring them back, as they reeked of alien booze. Lena had to accept that. There was no way she would turn down another excuse to be held by Kara, even if she was deathly afraid of heights.

Kara dropped her off on her balcony with as much gentleness as ever. Lena thanked Kara, not forgetting to send Kara home with a goodbye kiss, which the blonde happily deepend for a minute.

"Goodnight Ms Luthor." Kara muttered against Lenas lips, the brunettes hands still grabbing at her cape. Lena chuckled, Kara was clearly unaware of what that nickname did to her. "Goodbye Supergirl." She retorted, pulling back reluctantly as a tease when Kara leaned in for once last kiss.

"One more thing.." Lena said, grabbing Karas cape again as she tried to fly away. The blonde stopped all her movements to favor Lenas. "Yes?" She asked softly, still floating. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lena asked hastily, her heartbeat speeding up like crazy. "Yes." Kara said after a moment. "Yes!?" Lena repeated, shocked that Kara would be willing. The blonde nodded her head profusely. "Yes! Of course!" She landed back on the balcony.

"I wanted to be your girlfriend since...I saw you." Kara grinned toothy. "I know it sounds cheesy but. Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend." Kara whispered, giving Lena a quick peck on the lips. "Good." Lena muttered, her face a light pink. "Text me when you get home." Lena whispered, letting go of Karas arms as the blonde floated into the sky, her supersuit practically glowing in the night light. "Will do." She smirked, quickly zipping into the sky, leaving Lena to stare dopely ahead of her, the largest grin ever imagineable present on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil shorter but i mean fucking finally. These bitches 🙄
> 
> Lol there you go ♡ some soft supercorp till tmrw!


	10. James makes an entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenas POV is coming to an ennd and then we back to karaaaa *woah*
> 
> ALSO i love Cat so she is staying in this story idc. Cat never leaves catco in this fic. She stays there because *gay excuses to write about a woman who I would let fucking stomp on me
> 
> Sorry its been a hot minute enjoy :)

There was no way this week could be ruined. First, she finally started dating the woman she dreamt about almost everynight, their lunch dates now having a little more meaning, and definetly more flirting, which Jess caught on to, and asked Lena about it, to which Lena confirmed Jess of her assumtions, the assistant getting excited. Then, Kara got the promotion she had been dreaming about since Lena had mentioned being a reporter to the blonde, Lena jabbing at Cat for giving Kara her desired promotion, bullying her older friend because "Lena I cant see Kara as _my_ Kara anymore." It was a good week for the young couple. Ever since getting together, everything seemed to be going perfect.

But of course, there was one little thing that pestered her almost everyday, and even with her trying to ignore it, it kept happening. Not even the day after they started dating, James had messaged her. Lena didnt know how he got her actual number, as it wasnt on any of her L-Corp business cards or posted on any social media. The only contacts she had in her phone were her lawyers, Jess, Sam, Kara and Lex's old phone number from before he went megalomaniac.

She knew neither Alex nor Kelly would have given it away, if Kara had told them, as Alex clearly got her response to the question 'do you want to fuck my sister?' And knowing her, she most likely told Kelly, which she didnt really care if she did, and knowing Kelly- as little as she did, -Lena knew that Kelly wouldnt tattle on her. How he got it had been annoying her, it wouldnt have bothered her as much as it did if he wasnt asking to hangout constantly.

Kara might have been very correct, James seemed to like Lena very much. It was strange, as everything that James had ever messaged had been somewhat similar to what Kara had sent, even before they were close friends, and it never bothered Lena. Mostly because Lena actually liked her back. James was a nice guy, no doubt about that, he seemed kind and sweet but he really wasnt Lenas type.

Usually she would have already told him off, telling him that she isnt interested and maybe sliding in some insults before blocking him. But she still had to see him every saturday night, and rarely at Catco when she visited Cat and Kara. Still, Lena wiuld have told him off even with all that, but he was Karas friend, one of her longest and close friends, and she really did not want to stir up all that drama.

Lenas phone lit up again, a low groan coming from her as she sat forward in her chair, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the phone. Expecting to see James name, she sluggishly unlocked her phone and opened the messaging app, prepared to type out some excuse as to why she couldnt get lunch sometime. However, it wasnt James. The word 'Darling' lit up her screen and her expression did a full 180.

_Kara: turn around :)_

Lenas grin stretched larger as she spun her chair around, seeing Supergirl on her balcony with a bag of food. Kara mouthed 'hi' and gave a little wave. The brunette wqlked over and unlocked the balcony door, it was earlier than when Kara usually came for breakfast. "Thank you" Kara muttered, smiling as she gave Lena a side hug, then walking past her to the couch. "Whats up?" She called out, sitting down.

Lena closed the balcony door and walked over, taking her heels off as she did, tossing them on the floor beside her as she sat down on the sofa, her elbows onher knees, she dug her face into her hands. "Nothing just......" Lena began pulling her hands away to look at Kara, she sighed. "Its nothing.. why are, why are you here? Its only 10." Lena changed the subject.

Kara sighed and dropped the topic, a smile quickly curling on her face. She leaned forward and opened the bag. "You were up late last night so I got you breakfast. Y'know... I just assumed you didnt eat this morning and so, so yeah. I bought you your favourite breakfast wrap." Kara spat out, digging through the bag, pulling out another, smaller bag, wrapped around what looked like Lenas favourite food. 

"Oh my god thank you!" Lena breathed, the large smile somehow getting bigger. She took the food and ripped it out of its wrapper, biting greedily into it. "I didnt eat. You are a lifesaver!" Lena joked, covering her mouth as she continued to chew. Kara let out a short adorable laugh as she got out her own food. "See? I know you so well"

The happy moment was quickly out lived as Lemas phone chimed again, this time, 100% not Kara. Lena held her breath for a minute, cursing the man in her head as she put her food down and walked over, the office around her feeling taller as she had discarded her heels. "What is it?" Kara asked, still eating her food.

Lena snatched her phone off her desk, mumbking to herself as she read the message. "Its nothing... just James again"

_James: hey! Sorry its early, but are you free this weekend?_

Lena felt herself slouch and groan quietly. "James? Again?" Kara inquired, Lena giving a sigh. "Yeah.." she began. "He keeps messaging me about hangout and getting lunch and blah blah." Lena explained, staring at the message notification, debating to respond or leave him on delivered. "Tell him to fuck off."

Lenas mouth dropped and she snapped her head around to face Kara, who was finishing the last of her food all innocently. Lena stared at her for a minute before she noticed. "What?" The blonde shrugged, grabbing the garbage and standing up, walking towards Lena and tossing the trash away.

"I just, isnt he your friend? Thats rude and it'll be awkward at gamenight..." Lena debated, turning her attention back to her phone, which had timed out. She watched as Kara snatched her phone before she could protest. "Kara! Give me- I swear to god!" Lena cursed, fighting Kara for her phone. The blonde didnt go through it though, there was no way she ciuld even get past the custom encryption that Lena had on it, but she just tossed the phone on her desk.

Lena glared at her girlfriend. "Lena. Its not rude." Kara began, smiling again as she grabbed Lenas hands and guided them up around the neck, her own hands landing on Lenas waist. "And besides, you're my girlfriend, and he is bugging you. So that means he is bugging me aswell." Kara explained, pressing a quick kiss to Lenas lips, pulling away, and then smiling as Lena pouted and pulled her back.

As they kissed, Lena could shake the hint of anxiety she had. Anytime Kara showed her any affection when she was in her supersuit, Lena felt more nervous. Even if they were in q private space, it wasnt as private as Karas loft or Lenas penthouse. Someone could still barge through those doors and see.

They parted from their kiss and Lena smiled, still happy that she gets to do this now, whenever she wanted, she didnt have to make up some excuse to get attention from Kara, to get physical contact from Kara, she just could walk over and hug her, and Kara always had her attention on Lena.

"I got to go. Finish your breakfast and we can do lunch?" Kara asked, walking back slowly, she grabbed Lenas phone and tossed it to her. "If he bugs you, tell him what I said." Kara continues again, leaving Lena to only nod a response as the blonde superhero zipped out of her office, disapearing into a blur of blue and red across the sky.

Lena knocked, a smirk on her face. A low groan came from inside. "Come in." She called out, and Lena slowly opened the door. "Snapper I swear..." Kara began, not looking up. "I am almost done, just... chill, and leave. I will let you know when im done. It'll only take another 10 minutes max." Kara continued, waving her hand as a dismissal. _For someone with superpowers she sure is blind._

Lena leaned against the open doorframe. "Y'sure you want me to leave?" She asked flirtatiously, cocking her brow. Karas head shot up and she smiled. "Lena!" She exclaimed, standing to her feet and hastily walking to Lena, engulfing her in a tight hug. "I thought you were Snapper. Im so sorry" Kara explained, closing the door as she ushered Lena in her office, which was much smaller than Lenas.

"I brought you lunch." Lena began, holding up a bag from Big Belly Burger. "You brought me breakfast so... i got you all your favourite things.." Lena began, sitting down and sifting through the bag. Kara sat in her chair behind her desk, watching as Lena took out a burger and fries, before handing the bag to Kara.

Lena began to unwrap her food. It was now her turn to watch. She stared as Karas face lit up at all the food she loved. The blondes desk was now completely covered with food and wrappers and sauces. Karas eyes were sparkling, she never looked as happy as she did right now. Lena giggled to herself before eating her food, sinking back into her chair.

After not even half an hour, they recieved a knock on the door. Lena was counting the minutes until he knocked. It was always around 15 or 20 minutes after Lena got there, he would knock, make up an excuse, and stare as he left.

Of course, Lena couldnt hate him because of that. She did the same with Kara, full on gushing everytime they texted. It just made her uncomfortable, it wasnt something she could explain. He just made her uncomfortable everytime he messaged or spoke in general.

"What?" Kara called out. The door opened and, _speak of the devil._

"Hay K- Oh sorry I didnt see you come in." James said, smiling sheepishly as he set the folders down on the table beside Karas door. Lena just stared, not giving him a smile back, but raising her eyebrows as he stood their for a moment. 

Lena turned away, catching Kara in the most adorable moment ever. The blonde had never shown what she looked like when jealous. Not you-took-the-last-potsticker jealous, like actual jealous. It was adorable seeing Kara go from telling Lena that James likes her with a smile, to her staring him down with more fierceness than a thousand lions.

"Is that it?" Kara asked, her expression restored to its cheeriness. James mumbled something and Kara smiled. "Good, fuck off." She said, her smile quickly dropping. Lena shot forward and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh so loud the entire office could hear her. "W-woah, chill, Kara. I was just leaving." James responded, but from his tone, it didnt seem like Kara was quite convinced. 

"Good, then go! You always intrrupt us!" Kara quickly snapped back, the sound of a door closing a little too hard followed her voice. Lena finally let out her stifled laugh. It wasnt quite as intense as she thought it was, but it gave her a good few seconds to come back from it.

"See? Not that hard." Kara shrugged, pushing all the garbage off her desk and into the trash. Lena held her smile as she stood up. "That was hilarious. I love you." Lena felt her cheeks turn red after speaking. It felt too soon to say 'I love you.' It felt too rushed, and Lena even opened her mouth to say sorry, but was quickly shut up by Kara standing up and attaching their lips quickly.

"I love you to." Kara mumbled, her face also red. Lena felt a toothy grin spread across her face as she leaned forward, pulling Karas lips back onto hers. This time, their makeout session was a little uncomfortable, having to lean over the desk, but neither complained. 

"You asshole!" Sam yelled, reaching across the island as Lena stole her drink for the third time tonight. Lena took a long sip before giving it back, shrugging innocently as the taller brunette snatched her drink back. "Im sorry I really like iced tea- Sam you know this!" Lena excused, giggling to herself.

"But, today was good?" Lena asked, and Sam nodded slowly, squinting her eyes. "Yes... how about you?" Sam asked, grabbing her drink and keeping it close to her as she walked over to Lenas couch, hopping onto it and laying down, keeping her bottle of iced tea on her stomach.

"It was..." Lena began, grabbing the bag of chips, she walked over and sat on the chair, pressing the home button on her PS4 controller, turjing the tv and system on. Lena thought about Kara, neither of them really told anyone, but they werent trying to hide it. If theh found iut they found out, and Lena made sure that Kara knew 100% that if they get outed, the media would be all over Kara, but the blonde disregarded that, she didnt care.

Yet even with that, Lena really didnt feel like talking about all the other places she wanted to kiss Kara besides her lips. She didnt want to explain that kissing or, even better, fucking Kara in her office at Catco was something she wanted to do just to mock Cat for no reason, but she didnt want to tell anyone without Kara knowing first.

"It was fine. Same old, same old." Lena lied, putting netflix on for the two friends. Sam groaned and sat up. "Im afriad for you, Lena." Sam mumbled. "What is thats supposed to mean?" Lena snapped at her. "You are lacking vitamin Fun." Sam joked, falling back onto the couch with laughter. Lena rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her friend. "You're an ass"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. But seriously. You are in way too good a mood for today to be 'same old same old'" Sam continued, propping herself up on her elbows. "I mean, first of all we hang out at your place, since when?? And you been smiling to yourself since I came over. _And_ , you havent spoken about murdering someone from a meeting who you despise. This isnt very Lena Luthor to me." Sam explained, now sat upright and facing Lena.

"Its just, been a good day. Let me have this." Lena turned the conversation away from the topic and handed Sam the controller. "Here. Pick something" "And now you are letting me pick what we are watching!? Damn you must've fucked that good." Sam joked, Lena coughing in surprise, her face tinting very dark. Her and Kara havent spoken about it much, anytime they hangout, they are either watching tv, eating, with friends or making out. 

"Oh my god. You did. Ew." Sam scrunched her nose up. "God you could have at least stopped me." Sam continued, selecting a familiar show. "I did not and we cant watch this." Lena said, turning her attention back to the Tv, facing away from Sam.

"What do you mean you cant watch this?" Sam asked, sifting through the episodes of the show. Lena immidietly closed her eyes, as Sam was beginning to scroll to episodes she hadnt seen yet. "No. I cant watch this. Kara and I watch it for our movie nights. Im not gonna watch ahead." Lena ranted, glaring back at Sam instead if the tv.

"Oh my god you are so extra." Sam rolled her eyes and began looking through different shows. "Thank you." Lena smiled once she knew the coast was clear. The two settled on watching The Office, which Lena had already seen a hundred times already.

About an hour later, Lena received a message. She grumbled through her sleepiness to message back.

_Kara: goodnight <3 _

_Lena: goodnite <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the BMC refrence in the title? No? Okay 👉👈
> 
> Also i found out there is a cop in my family 😳💀💀 im tryna throw hands w/ him 💕💕
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short. I have like NO inspo atm.


	11. Festering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry like holy shit i didnt mean to make james seem like an asshole lol
> 
> Dw he is still gonna fuck some shit up AND a new ~problem~ finna happen 👀tags
> 
> But for now enjoy this fluffy, semi 💕mature💕 chapter thats basically a filler bc next one is 😳

"Kara? Honey come here." Lena called out, turning around from the blondes couch to see her glaring. Kara had finished cleaning her kitchen after they ate. Lena made subtle grabby hands, but Kara didnt move. "What?"

"Its 'Darling.' D-a-r-l-i-n-g!" Kara pouted, crossing her arms. "I dont know who you're calling, _honey._ " Kara mocked as she walked over, slumping beside Lena on the couch and pulling her legs up to her chest. 

Lena chuckled and crawled over, pushing Karas legs down, she slotted herself ontop of her, laying with her head against her chest, tangling their legs together. She wrapped her arms around Karas waist and sighed happily. "Im sorry. I love you _darling._ " Lena purred, cushioning her face.

Karas hands soom found their way onto Lenas back, lightly scratching up and down. "I guess its okay. I still love you." Kara whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of Lenas head. It was nearing their first month soon, and it was just really hitting Lena about how surreal everything had become.

She really was curled up in Kara- her girlfriends arms. There wasnt really anyway to explain how she felt, how everything felt. Dating Kara was tiring. Not because she was annoying, or because she didnt love her anymore, no. Lena would probably love Kara no matter what. No what was annoying was having random items from her office and penthouse disappearing, only to suddenly reappear at random with little dinosaurs painted on it.

_"Kara, darling I love these but really? I need my laptop." Lena joked, taking the laptop from the Super, her smile not faltering. "Yes. Now you have a dino on there. See? See, look- Lena you're not looking!" Kara pouted, pointing towards the light blue dinosaur beside the touchpad. Lena let out a soft giggle and shook her head. "Baby give me a minute, I am just texting Jess that I can do that confrence now because I found my laptop." Lena replied, giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked by, leaving a dark red lipstick mark on the supers cheek, tinting a few shades darker than the blush that appeared._

_There were soft footsteps and muffled giggles, stirring Lena from her sleep. She woke up to Kara not being beside her anymore, which made her worry. Kara barely knew her way around the maze that was Lenas penthouse. The brunette lifted herself off her tall bed, hesitating as she couldnt reach the floor from just sitting down. She walked out of her room and down the hallway, turning around to peak into the kitchen. "Goddamnit!" Lena cursed, rolling her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen, catching Kara with the cabinet opened. "Put the mug back! Kara that is my favourite!" Lena said as she grabbed the coffee mug from the supers hand, inspecting it before sighing loudly. "See! Look! Its you." Kara giggled, taking the cup and holding it beside Lenas face, looking between her girlfriend, and the rainbow dinosaur she painted. "I hate you." Lena muttered, snatching the cup and putting it back in the cabinet. Grabbing Karas hand and pulling her back to the bedroom, trying to hide her goofey smile. "No... you love me." Kara whispered, climbing into the bed, wrapping her arm around Lenas waist._

_Lena bursted into Karas bedroom, her eyes narrowing in on the table pushed to the cornor, Kara hunched over. "I knew it! How the hell did you get my books?" Lena asked, snatching her notebooks and pulling them towards her. "No! Lena........" Kara pouted, trying to grab them back. "L-no im not done! It was 'sposed to be a surprise." Kara pouted again, crossing her arms and falling backwards, rolling her eyes and sitting criss cross as she floated. Lena groaned and flipped through her books, not pages were vandalized or stolen, that was good. "I know, but... Darling, you cant break into my office and lab! These are books that are only for the eyes of L-Corp employees bound to a contract!" Lena explained, looking at the five books she held, all with different dinosaurs on the front cover, expect for one, which had only a light sketch of what it was supposed to be. Kara groaned and stood up. "Im sorry but its so cute. And besides, I dont speak science. I have no clue what any of that says. You write in code." She said, flipping open the top book and pointing at the words and numbers. "See?" "Kara, Darling, these are chemical compounds for the first three rows of the periodic table and what they create when placed together." Lena explained, it was the most basic and simple thing to do, combining comppunds and expirimenting with atoms to figure out new ways to create things. Karas eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "First three-? Lena those are four pages front and back. Only three rows?"_

Lena let herself sink further into Kara, practically melting. The sound of the Trailer Park Boys theme song began to play and almost instantly, Lena shot up, fixing herself so she laid on her back, sitting between Karas legs as she leant back, holding onto the blondes arms as they rest on Lenas stomach.

Now, Alex may have been 110% correct. It didnt matter where, when or how, but any physical contact with Kara, especially around her waist, always made Lena squirm in one way or another. It wasnt that she had day dreamed about how Kara looked naked, no, it couldnt be that.

There was always a little pool in her lower stomach whenever she was around Kara, with every increasing visit making the pool larger and warmer. Back then, Lena hid from the temptation in fear of losing her bestfriend, but she didnt have to fear that anymore.

Lena looked up from where she laid, syaring at Kara as the blonde watched the tv, smirking as she quickly glanced her eyes down to be met with Lenas. "Hi" the brunette muttered.

Karas smirk grew into a smile and she looked down. "Hello Le-na" Kara greeted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the brunettes forhead. Lena gave her a grin, sitting up more so she could properly kiss her, slotting her lips perfectly with Karas.

The blonde moaned at the sudden initiation from the brunette, who was now pushing up into the kiss, deepening it. Kara dragged her hands over Lenas body, not crossing into territory they hadnt explicitly talked about.

Lena managed to twist her body around, so she sat on Karas lap, stradling her against the armrest, their lips not parting once somehow. The movement gave Kara the ability to pull Lena against her flush, her hands tickling up Lenas sides, the brunette laughing as she tried to keep the kiss going.

The sound from the tv stopped as netflix asked if they were still watching, which they werent, signaling how long their makeout session was becoming. Lena let her hands drag from where they resting in Karas hair, down to Karas waist, her fingers curling through the belt loop holes of her jeans.

Just then Kara pulled from the kiss, going red as she looked down. Lena quickly removed her hands, staring at Kara, freaking out, thinking she overstepped. They never really had this conversation, granted. Anytime the topic of the conversation sifted to sex, wether with friends or alone, Kara always changed the subject.

It was understandable, though. They've only been dating for almost a month, which is little too soon, even if Lena played the 'stereotypical lesbian' roll of ever relationship to a T.

Lena knew Kara was still a little.. iffy.. about touching Lena anywhere deemed sexual, even if Lena reassured her that "yes, Kara, you can touch my boobs" during a makeout session aftee a while of Kara groping the skin around her breasts.

But she never did, and Lena wondered why Kara was so hesitant to move forward, it only made her mind wander to excuses as to why, ranging from innocent nerves to awful assaults, none of them actually helping her cause.

"I- jus- not tonight..." Kara mumbled, her voice dry, her expression slick with embarassment, the blush turning bright scarlet. Lena nodded vigoressly after she spoke. "Of course. No, no yeah whenever you're ready. Im sorry." Lena apologized, bringing her hands to push the stray hairs from Karas face to behind her ears. "Whenever you're ready" Lena mumbled, planring a reassuring kiss on Karas nose.

The blonde let out a hesitant chuckle, still looking anywhere besides her girlfriend. "Do you want to continue watching trailer park boys?" Lena whispered, cupping Karas cheeks with her hands. The blonde mumbled something and nodded. 

"Sorry..." she whispered as Lena turned to face the tv, causing the brunette to whip her head around, giving Kara a stern look. "No. You dont have to apologize, Darling." She spoke, finishing with a small smile. "I understand. Honestly. Its okay"

"I know but its just..." Kara tried to protest, her hands beginning to comb through Lenas hair, the brunette shaking her head. "Honestly, Kara. It is okay. There is no problem in waiting." She cut her off, placing her own hands ontop of Karas, pulling them from her hair to wrap arounf her torso, letting Lena curl up into Kara more. 

"I love you." Kara whispered, peppering Lenas forhead with chaste pecks. Lena grinned up at Kara. "I love you too."

"Oh thats nice" Cat responded, crossing her legs as she leaned back into the cafe booth swirling the yellow-goldenish tone of her alcohol in a glass. Lena sent her a glare from where she stood beside the table. "Shut up. If you dont like it you can blame yourself." Lena retorted, sitting in the seat across from her friend.

"What do you mean!?" Cat spat, a smirk dancing across her lips as she looked out the window at National City, and all the people walking by, no one has yet to notice these two. Lena scoffed. "What do you mean 'what do you mean!?' You introduced me to her. Its your fault."

Cat shakes her head. "No. I introduced you to most everyone on that floor and you decided on your own to go after her" Cat shot back, sending Lena a knowing look. "And, besides, you could be talking to Sam about this but no. You had to talk to me. You know, I actively try to avoid her now" Cat continues, and Lena gasps playfully. "Really?"

"Yup." Cat continues, popping the p. "I cant see her as sunshine and rainbows anymore." Cat continued, taking a bite out of her bagel. "Yeah? Well believe me, she still is sunshine and rainbows still." Lena reassured.

"Oh? Well c'mon tell me" Cat urked, poking Lenas arm with a coffee stir. Lena rolled her eyes. "For someone who thinks our relationship is disgusting, you sure want to know about it." Lena retorted, Cat scoffing at the response. "Whatever. Tell me"

"Oh my god where do I start? Oh! Dinosaurs everywhere, Cathrine. _Everywhere_." Lena began, her words eliciting a loud laugh from Cat, one she hasnt heard in a while. "Oh god, tell me more." The blonde giggled, stealing a chocolate chip off Lenas muffin.

"My shit just disappears, then reappears with dinosaurs painted on it. I dont know how to hell she got ahold of half of it, but they have dinosaurs on it. Oh and-" Lena explained, getting cut off by Cats laugh, the blonde slapping the table as she leanes forward, worrying Lena. "Jesus Cat, are you okay?" 

"Im fine. Continue." Cat whispered through giggles, closing her eyes in an attempt to center herself. Lena shrugged and let out a loud exhale. "Oh my god and the clothes, Cat. I've worn her clothes so much that my closet is half full of her clothes. A-and you want to know the fucked up thing? Its like it doesnt disappear. She has 96 clothing hangerd always in use. Always, Cathrine. I have stolen more clothes than she has hangers and she still, has, more!" Lena explained. "I could go on, Cat. I really could." Lena said as she sipped her drink.

Cat shrugged. "Wow..." is all she said, leaving Lena to laugh. Their lunch continued, with Lena explaining what it was like to _finally_ love and trust someone for the first time in _years_ , and Cat explaining that she knows Kara, and she will "..drown you in affection, Lena."

Lena doesnt notice her phone going crazy until way later, after she gets home from work. Her and Kara were supposed to have Lunch, but her hero girlfriend had some people she needed to help, so Lena just went with Cat.

She looked down at her phone to 12 missed calls from Kara and over 20 messages.

_Kara: babe_

_Kara: babeee_

_Kara: LENA!_

_Kara: Lena_

_Kara: answer or i will come to ur office_

_Kara: last chance_

_Kara: its important!!!_

_Kara: have you seen the news??_

_Kara : last chance lena_

_Kara: where are you? Im here_

_Kara: oh my god are you kidnapped!?_

_Kara: please dont be dead_

_Kara: screw it im asking Jess_

_Kara: jess says your in ur lab_

_Kara: please be okay_

_Kara: i love u_

_Kara: but seriously, message me back_

_Kara: or atleast call_

_Kara: helloo!???_

_Kara: leeennnaaaa_

Lena began to tense, every bad thing that could ever happen started flashing in her mind. What if something happened to Kara? What if something happened to Alex? What if her mother had resurfaced? What if Lex broke out of prison again?

Lena quickly typed a response along the lines of "im okay, im home, im sorry. Im checking the news rn."

She tossed her phone on the island as she walked into the living room, grabbing the remote with shaky hands, she switched it to the news channel.

A young woman with brown hair wearing a dress came on the screen, the popular news reporter Megan Taylor. A picture of Lena from a confrencr meeting a few months back was edited on the screen beside her, and Lena unmuted the tv so she could hear.

"...a lunch hangout with the one and only Lena Luthor, a fan of Ms Grant overheard the billionaire CEO of L-Corp gush about her newest fling. This fling? A woman! Who would have thought. A video the fan caught with their phone shows Ms Luthor and Ms Grant sitting a few tables away, Ms Luthor going on about her new partner for a good few minutes can be heard over the background noise clearly."

Lena felt her jaw clench as she tightened her fists into tight balls. She couldnt have any privacy. Never. If she wasnt a Luthor, nothing like this would happen. Ever. It was only because of her name, and now, she has been outted by the news as a lesbian. Surely, no one in the board office would listen to her anymore.

"..we are still unsure of who this mystery woman could be, but I am sure that we all feel bad for the woman in question. She must be pretty blind from the media to even want-"

The tv shattered and fell from the wall, the glass shards spreading across the floor. Lena didnt even realize she whipped the remote with all her strength at the television, a yell of anger spewing from her throat as she did.

She began to mumble obscenities as she paced her penthouse, rumaging around for the best alcohol she had, the strongest. Just as she turned to stomp into the kitchen, she bumped into a familliar smelling body. 

She finally focused her eyes out of her anger to see Kara. She had the most worried look on her face, her lips turned down in a frown and her brows knottes together. She was almost as tense as Lena, but clearly not as mad.

The blonde tried a small smile and pulled Lena into her arms, the brunette letting out a long, much needed sigh as she tightly held her back. She needed a hug, especially from Kara.

She hadnt noticed the mumbling of 'sorry' and 'its my fault' coming from her lips until Kara began to shush her, rubbing her hand up and down Lenas back.

Lena then realized she never had this, before. She was never held, never sushed. She never had someone to calm her down until she met Kara. If you asked teenage Lena if she would ever settle down with someone, she would have said no. But now, this is all she wants. 

The tears began to slip from her eyes, as much as she tried to hold them in. "Im s- sorry Kara." She whispered, digging her head in closer to the blondes neck. Kara responded by gently combing her fingers through Lenas hair. "I know, but it is not your fault." She whispered, and Lena could feel herself being picked up.

She wrapped her legs around Karas waist as the blonde carried her, she blushed a little through the tears as she felt Karas hand holding her up by her butt. But right now wasnt the time to gush. Not now. Right now was the time to apologize, tell Kara its all her own fault and that Kara deserves someone better than a Luthor.

Shes still crying into Karas sweater and neck as she feels the blonde sit against the armrest of the couch, stretching her legs, with Lena following suit.

Kara didnt say anything. She just laid with Lena, the brunettes arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Surely, she was cutting off oxygen, but Kara didnt say anything. She kept one hand rubbing and occasionally scratching Lenas back, and the other sifting carefully through her brown locks, which were now releaved of her headache inducing pony tail.

They laid there for a while, long enough for Lena to calm down, but she didnt want to talk right now, at least not anymore. Kara really deserved way better than this, but it couldnt hurt to wait one more day until she said that. Slowly feeling herself fall asleep in the blondes strong arms was all she needed for the night. All she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rlly for the girls, the gays and ₚₑₒₚₗₑ wₕₒ ᵢₙᵢₙₛₜₐₙcₑₛ ₕₐᵥₑ ₐbₛₒₗᵤₜₑₗy ₙₒ cₗᵤₑ wₕₐₜ ᵢₛ ₕₐₚₚₑₙᵢₙg
> 
> some updates will be slow w/ long chapters and some will be quick with short chapters :/ cant make up my mind lol


	12. "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Lena Pov (for now 😉)

She remembered falling asleep in Karas arms, thats for sure, but she didnt remember being in bed. But, that is where she woke up, her back pressing against Karas chest as she held Lena from behind. Her face buried in Lenas hair.

At the movement of Lena waking up, Kara held her closer. "Morning" she whispered, pressing a light kiss to the back of Lenas neck. Lena responded by turning over so she faced Kara.

It was so facinating, to see National Citys own Supergirl, like this. Hair messy, half asleep, baggy clothes on with her legs tangled in the sheets. It was adorable. If you saw her now, you would never think she was _the_ Supergirl.

Kara pulled her hand up to push away Lenas hair, tucking it behind her ear. A light blush came to Lenas cheeks as she did, but her stomach only sank deeper. She reached her hand up to stop Kara from moving her hand any further. "What is it?"

Lena pursed her lips together. She had to do this. She had to. Kara deserved so much more than what she was getting. She didnt deserve to be ridiculed like that on television. Kara didnt deserve to have random strangers pitty her for being Lenas 'fling'

"Lena what is it?" Kara asked more softly this time, pressing her hand to Lenas cheek and cupping it, only to frown as Lena squirmed away. "You deserve better..." Lena whispered, looking away from Karas gaze as she fidgeted with the blanket.

Karas brows knotted. "What?" Her voice was more clearer, if she wasnt awake before, she was now. "My name. You shouldnt associate with me because now look, everyone feels bad for you." Lena explained, her eyes still looking downward. 

Kara scoffed. "What? You think I care about what they say?" The blonde asked, but it wasnt a question that Lena needed to answer. Kara reached her hands down to grab Lenas, stopping them from their nervous fidgeting, and bringing them up between their faces. "Just because one stupid fan of Cat Grant posted a video of you does not mean that we-" Kara stopped, and finally, Lena looked up.

"No, Kara. They are right. I mean, fuck sake, you, are, Supergirl. We were bound to be mortal enemies. The entire city hates me except for you, and Cathrine. You deserve so much more, Kara. So, much, more." Lena explained hoarsely, sitting up before she spoke.

Kara shot up beside her. "No. No. No Lena dont say things like that. Dont you dare think for a second that this is because you are a Luthor-" Kara tried to protest, only to be cut off by Lena, a coil of sudden anger and irritation fueling her body. 

"Kara! It has always been about that. Every single little aspect of my life has and will always be shaped around the fact that I am Lena Luthor. Vicious criminal in disguise. My family is full of crazies, everyone thinks I am one of them aswell. I-I mean god forbid, Kara, if you're cousin found out about us. I would be locked up in a prison 50 feet below ground like that!" Lena snapped, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"W-what happens, what happens when the public finds out it is you? Huh? What would your boss think? Your coworkers? Random strangers on the street? The noonans barista. Kara they would lose all their respect for you. You are a kryptonian, Kara. You are from this magical dystopia. You have superpowers for christ sake. I am sorry but-"

"Stop." Kara demanded, her voice faint and hoarse. Lena turned to look at the blonde, who was stumbling to the edge of the bed, hastily putting her glasses on and fixing her hair. "If you wanted to break up, you could have just said so." Kara angerly spat.

Lena wanted to speak, this was not how it was supposed to happen. Kara was supposed to tell Lena that everything was fine, that she didnt care and that she wanted to stay. This wasnt how it was supposed to go! "W-what?" Lena whisper asked.

Kara shot her a stern glare as she put her hair into a messy bun. "What do you mean 'what?'" Kara asked in a mocking tone, standing and staring at Lena, tears streaming down her face. "Is this what you wanted? I'll go if you want." Kara began again after taking a breath, her voice much more softer now. 

"I dont..." Lena whispered after a few moments, looking down at her hands in her lap as she picked at her cuticles. She felt the bed sink with pressure, Kara crawling over out of the cornor of her eye. The blonde took a quick, deep breath as she sat infront of Lena.

"Then you have to stop saying stuff like that." She continued, cupping Lenas face gently with both hands and tilting her head up to face her, buy Lena kept her eyes looking down, her vision blurred by tears. 

Kara let out another, softer sigh as she scooted closer to the brunette. "I love you." She whispered, caressing Lenas cheeks with her thumbs. Lena tilted her head down a little more. "I love you to." 

"And, Lena, I do not care at all if they find out that its me, okay?" Kara contiued, wiping Lenas tears as they fell, leaving her own to soak her t shirt. Lena nodded. "No I am serious. I could give zero shits if they lose respect for me." Kara explained, sniffling between every few words. Lena let out a wry chuckle at the profanity, as Karas voice seemed too sweet to use such awful language. "I love you more than you could ever know, Lena. I really, really do. I dont want to breakup with you just because some stupid kid caught a rather adorable moment of you."

Lena felt herself go red and she closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her face and wiping them. "Im sorry" Lena mumbled. "Im so, so sorry." She repeated, falling forward against Karas chest, the blondes hands going to her back again. "Do not say sorry." Kara said as she pressed a kiss to Lenas head. "Dont."

The brunette nuzzled closer as she calmed herself down. "You do deserve the world- no. The entire universe." Lena mumbled into Karas shirt. The blonde let out a quiet murmer. "You are my entire universe" she repeated, pulling Lena impossibly closer.

It was annoyingly painful the following few days. Lena could barely get through a confrence or a business call without someone asking about her love life, trying to push Lena into snitching on who her girlfriend is.

She was teased by most of the men in the meetings as it was, and now, they dont even glare at Lena when she speaks. They either completely ignore her or talk over her, which was what promted a short, furious arguement between her and and another Male CEO. The rest of the board was definetly hearing about that, at least his side of the story.

It was nearing another game night, later that evening. Kara demanded that Lena come home from work early for a surprise. That in and of itself made Lena almost stumble out of the office, waiting anxiously in the limo, thinking about everything that surprise could be, only to arrive at Karas apartmemt disappointed because "Kara, cupcakes with dog wrappers isnt an excuse to pull me from work early!" Karas only response being "well it worked."

Game night had a conplete different shift from last time, Lena was very aware of the different vibe, even if everyone acted normal. Every 'darling' made everyone wince a little. It made Lena think they thought they werent dating. Lena, as much as theyve seen of her, looked as if she was pretty much unaware that there are other women besides Kara on the earth.

Lena spent most of the night in her thoughts, maybe she was just overthinking? Alex and Kelly were cuddled up as usual, with Kelly eyeing her brother, even if he was no where near Lena, sending the Luthor a smile once and again.

Nia hadnt messaged her boyfriend all night, instead her and Sam whispered back and forth, Lena noting Kara wincing and glancing over every so often. Winn had kicked James off his team since James was making bad decisions, and he quickly went bankrupt without Winns help.

So here she is, ignoring the game of monopoly and instead overthinking. Kelly had asked if she was okay earlier, and she was fine. Lena just felt something wasnt, good. It wasnt sitting well in her stomach, whatever 'it' was.

"Lena! Go, its your turn!" Winn called, gesturing towards the dice that was placed infront of her _large_ stack of money. Four hours, ten 'go directly to jail,' and alot of apologizing to Kara for bankrupting her, and the bank was empty, every spot on the board being owned by either Winn or Lena, with Alex staying in jail, passing almost 20 turns now, which Winn tried to argue as cheating, but he was quickly shut down when Alex said you could get a life sentence, and she did. She held the last 500 bill and she intended to keep it, she made that very clear.

Lena shrugged and rolled her dice. Ultimately bored with monopoly now, her eyes glancing to Kara in the kitchen every so often. A loud groan from Winn caught her attention and she smirked. She owned three quarters of the board, conning both Olsen siblings out of their property before they could protest. Winn landed on Boardwalk and he looked pissed. "Im done. you win, again." He slumped, and Lena smirked, reaching over and snatching his stack of money. "Thank you"

As they put away the game, Kara came back. "Ah who won?" Kara asks, sitting beside Lena. "Who do you think?! The bitch with, like, 5 business degrees!" Alex answered, pointing at Lena, Karas knowing smile only growing larger. "As she should!"

Lena smiled at Kara as the blonde scooted closer, easing her nerves. "But I am going to order more food, want anything?" Kara asked the room. "Two milkshakes." Sam called, quickly glancing around as she asked. Kara nodded. "Anything else?" She asked, Alex and Kelly choosing more chinese as James wanted a drink, Winn passing as he was leaving soon apparently. Kara turned to Lena. "You want something?" She asked sweetly, and Lena shook her head, knowingly that Kara would order more for her anyways.

"Are you sure about this?" Lena asked. She could feel her hands shake as she poured herself a glass of water. Kara nodded and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "Positve. We make it look like you didnt know I was live streaming, and bada bing, bada boom." Kara explained with a smile, setting her phone up against the fruit tray on Lenas kitchen island, as she sat on a stool across from it.

"Okay.. but how do you know if people are actually gonna watch?" Lena asked, sitting on the island behind the phone. Kara gabe her girlfriend a knowing look and smiled. "Lena, I have almost 2 thousand followers on Instagram. At least a few hundred will join." Kara shrugged, leaving Lena to gasp. "2 thousand? How?" She asked, her accent slipping

Kara shrugged off the question. "And... there." She said, as she waved to the camera. Lena leaned over slightly to see tbe livestream was infact on, and within seconds, already over 50 people have joined. Another minute, a few hundred.

Lena climbed off the counter and opened the pantry, listening absently as Kara began talking. "Where am I?" She read out. "I am at Lenas!" She responded cheerfully, looking over to Lena as the brunette pulled a box of tea from the pantry. "Want some?" She mouthed, and Kara nodded with a smile.

As she made the tea, she listened to Kara answer all the questions.

"Do you mean Lena Luthor?" "Yes!"

"How long have you two been friends?" "Long time."

"But she is a Luthor" "okay, and?"

It made Lena smiled as she heard Kara defend her, and as she walked over to give Kara her tea, she ran the plan through her head a thousand times. Be nonchalant. Be nonchalant. Be nonchalant. 

"Here you go, darling." Lena said sweetly, sliding Kara the mug of tea across the counter as she walked over. "Thank you" Kara beamed, turning her attention to Lena and pressing a quick kiss against her lips, the brunette momentarily forgetting the livestream watching them. 

When they parted, Lena looked to Karas phone and covered her face, sheilding it from the hundreds of fans. "Ugh. Kara!" She giggled. The blonde smugly smiled into the camera, and Lena couldlnt help but peak through her fingers at the messages coming through.

"Oh my gosh stop it. Look, they love you." Kara said, pulling Lenas hand away from her face and pointing towards the screen. Lena kept the smile on her face as she turned away. "Stop it." She mumbled, trying to pull her hand away. "Ugh fine. I hate you." Kara playfully spat, releasing her hand. "No. You love me." Lena said, sipping her tea. Kara sighed and rolled her eyes witb a doofy grin. "Yeah.. I do." She responded, reaching for her own tea aswell.

Lena walked towards her couch, where she sat, typing on her laptop for a good long while. She had her hair up in a messy bun as she angerly responded to an annoying email she had gotten regarding one of her sponsers from Germany.

Every so often, she would glance over at Kara and her live stream, and everytime, Kara would catch Lena from the camera, turn around, wave, and then look back to her phone. It was adorable.

Overhearing the soft footsteps approching, she looked over to find Kara walking over with her phone in one hand, and a bag if chips in the other, talking loudly to her phone. "...should I invite my sister on the stream?" She asked the viewers, sitting down beside Lena, leaning her head on the brunettes shoulder, her phone infront of her on her lap, the camera catching both of their faces.

It seemed impossible that this sunshine girl could really be dating such a cold hearted, stern CEO like Lena Luthor, yet here she was, curling against Lenas side. They were conplete opposites, almost. With Kara being sociable and outgoing, while Lena was rude and kept to herself.

"Okay. Okay. Let me invite her now" Kara continued, tapping on her phone before looking up at Lena, smiling. Lena looked away from the laptop screen finally as she sent the email, and turned her face towards Kara. "I love you." Kara said simply, kissing Lenas cheek. The brunette smiled lightly and closed her eyes, switching from her stern persona to a very soft one in a matter of seconds. "I love you more." She mumbled, leaning down more to press another quick kiss to Karas mouth, this time, tasting the salt from the chips she was eating.

There would definetly be consequences for outing Kara as her girlfriend, and she made sure Kara was aware of that. So now, all she had to do was wait, board meetings were going to be fun.

_i love her so much_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the secret is OUT
> 
> Also sorry for such the long wait I have like 9 inspo since i have a normal sleeping scheduale now ✌😌 no more updates at 3am for now 😼


End file.
